The Pearl of The Orient Sea: Philippines
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: Philippine's life as she struggles being a nation. She will have to endure it all - pain, suffering, betrayal,greed,love and desperation just to be free.Philippines will go to the World Conference! She will met new friends & her siblings! But is this the right time that she will fall in love the man that she really hate most? PhilippinesXJapan (PiriHon) [Chapter 16 release!]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attend the World Conference**

In a tropical country, were the people living in that place were peace loving people and they are also hard working and when they encountered problems, they just smile. The said country was in the Southeast Asia and many natural resources were all there. The country's name was Philippines. Their present boss was Benigno 'Noy Noy' Aquino III. As we all know, all of the countries have their representative or personification for the World Conference. This World Conference is about resolving problems and improves the economy of a one country.

Suddenly, In the Malacanang, there was a young woman who sweeping the dried leaves on the garden. She was wearing a baro't saya and her black hair was ponytailed and she was wearing three Sampaguita flower on her hair. Her name was Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. She is the personification of Philippines.

"I think what Boss and the others talking to…" she sighs and she looks at the window where the government officials and her Boss were taking meeting.

"Ate! [1]" a young girl wearing a white blouse and green long skirt running to her big sister. Her golden eyes were very beautiful and her short wavy hair was bouncing and a pearl headdress were adorning on her dark brown hair. She was the personification of Luzon. Her name was Michelle Flor Dela Cruz.

"Oh! Michelle!" Maria hugs her little sister "What's wrong?" she pats her head

"Boss said that you may enter now in the meeting room!" she gleamed

"Thank goodness" she sighs "Actually, they must join me in their meeting cause im the representative of this country" she smirks

"Heehee! You were right!" she nodded

"Let's go Luzon?" Philippines hold the small hand of Luzon and she wears a warm smile

"Okey!"

**In the Hallway:**

"Ate?" Michelle looks to Maria seriously

"What is it?" Maria raises her eye brow and she looks to her

"U-Umm.. Do you already forgive what Papa Spain did to us?" Luzon watches their footsteps and her golden eyes were shining of sadness

"I dunno.. Luzon.. He betrays me…" she gritted her teeth and her eyes narrowed when she hears the Spaniard's name.

"Did something happen before Papa Spain invade us?"

"Yes.."

_**~`Flashback**_

"_Papa?" Maria looks every room in the mansion and she was finding her Papa. "Where are you Papa?" she sighs and in the other room, she heard her Papa's voice and his boss arguing each other_

"_Hmm.. Why Papa and Mr. Boss where arguing each other? Maybe I should peek.." she peeks on the key hole of the door and she finally saw her Papa and his boss_

"_We will invade her country and kill her people so that no one will stop our plan"_

"_B-But boss! I don't want that I'll hurt her people! I promise to her that I will never invade her place!" Antonio slammed the table of his boss_

"_No excuses!" his boss growled_

"_B-But she thinks of me as her father! How would she react if I suddenly attack her? No quiero que mi hija me odia!"_

"_She's going to hate you eventually. When she realizes what we've been doing to her country behind her back. Why you should promise to her if THAT promise will never grant?"_

_" P-pero-"_

"_That's my order Spain! I've decided that we will attack her country tomorrow"_

_Maria's eyes widen what she heard. __Footsteps started walking towards the door. Maria quickly scramble to her feet and rushed into her room down the hall._

"_Papa's been lying to me all along"? Maria__ tries to hold her tears back but she didn't hold it anymore, her tears rolled on her reddish cheeks. "__I can't believe I trusted Papa!" She shouted and __she buried her face into her pillow, feeling more pain than any teenage girl can possibly handle._

_**~`End of Flashback**_

"…te?... Ate?" Luzon softly tugs Philippines' sleeves. She was already worried to her big sister

"O-Oh! My bad…" Philippines smiled to Luzon

"Are you okey Ate?" she wears a worried face

"Yes Luzon" she pats her head "It looks like that we're finally here.." as she looks at the big doors where her boss and the officials were taking their meeting.

Luzon nodded and they entered the room.

**Inside the Meeting Room:**

"Ate!" a young boy wearing a bandana on his head whispers. He was wearing a Kamesa de Chino and in his lower part, he was wearing a black navy shorts and his side, there was a sharp bolo on it. His name was Visayas; His true name is Juan Miguel Dela Cruz.

"I think that Luzon say something to Ate that makes our Ate more interesting from what Luzon mumbling about" a young boy, a little bit younger than Visayas rolled his eyes. He was wearing a fine violet silk cloth and He was wearing a black silk shorts. He's name is Mindanao; His true name is Emilio Martinez Dela Cruz.

"Hindi kaya! [2]" Luzon pouted and she crossed her arms and she didn't face up to Mindanao

"Shh! Be quiet!" Philippines scolded them because of their noise that their creating in the room.

"Sorry.." the two look down on the floor and Visayas just sighs and pat their shoulders that saying 'Don't do that again you two'

"By the way Boss, What are you saying again awhile back?" Maria sweatdropped. She didn't quite get what did his Boss saying to.

The president of the Philippines sighs and he arranged his glasses and he cleared his throat. "Maria, we've decided that you will go to the world conference in England.." Philippines' boss put his hands on his chin while he leaned inward on the table; Hoping that Maria will understand what he say

"W-What!" the LuzViMinda yelled. They cannot believe that their precious big sister will finally go to the world conference.

"A-Are you sure about this boss?" Maria exclaimed. She just ignored the different auras that her siblings emitting. She was surprise too! She will finally go to the other country to talk about the problems that her country was facing in.

"Im sure. Since the other members of ASEAN already go to the meeting last year…"

"T-That means… Viet was already…" Maria paused. She imagines how her little sister acting like a boss during the world meeting.

Her boss agrees. He also said that Vietnam wants to see her and hug her. During the World War II, they didn't even saw each other or bonding each other. The same situation to South Korea and Taiwan. The trio really wants to see their lovable big sister.

"So, are you coming?" her boss said

"A-Ate? Sigurado ka ba? [3]" Luzon muttered

"Pabayaan ninyong mag-desisyon si Ate. [4]" Visayas he crossed his hand, he leaned to the wall and he sighs

"Ano? Pero kapag pumunta si Ate doon, makikita niya si Papa Spain!" Mindanao grabbed Visaya's collar

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Luzon pinch their thighs so hard

"Oww!" The two jumped in pain

"Okey.. I understand.. I will go to the world conference Boss" Maria finally said.

"What?!" Mindanao and Visayas shouts while they rubbed their thighs because Luzon pinches them so hard

"Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao; Thank you for convincing me to not go in the conference but I'll need to go because in that conference, our problems may be solved." She explains to her siblings. She already knows why they didn't want her to go in there. Because, their Papa Spain was there… And she is not sure if Japan also attends the meeting. Maria hates them both. Except her big brother America because he help her to defeat Japan during the war.

The trio didn't say a word. Their big sister exactly says what they want to say to her.

"You may put your things up and this afternoon, you will go to the airport." Her boss stands up and he face on the window

"T-This afternoon Boss?" she exclaimed '_Geez.. That was fast..' _"Who will the one to get me in the airport in England sir?" Maria sweatdropped

"China will get you there.."

"O-Oh… Thank goodness.." she weeps her sweats on her face

"You must hurry now Philippines, It's already 10:30" Her boss sees on his watch and he looks at Maria but she was finally gone and also the LuzViMinda. He sighs and someone knocks in his door..

"Come in" he called up and his maid come in and she was pulling her cart with tea and cakes.

"Sir, here's some tea for you." The maid bows and she serves a cup of tea

"Thank you.." he accepts the tea that his maid gave to her.

"Sir? Is Ms. Philippines will go to the world meeting?"

"Yes.." he sips the tea "But I think that world meeting will be her challenge.." he smiles to the maid

"Why sir?"

"Because her Father was there…" He sits on the chair and he looks at the window again. _"I hope that, she will accept Mr. Spain's apology.. also with Mr. Japan.."_

* * *

**_Translation:_**

**_Ate [1]: Big sister_**

**_Hindi kaya! [2]: It's not!_**

**_A-Ate? Sigurado ka ba? [3]: B-Big sister? Are you sure?_**

**_Pabayaan ninyong mag-desisyon si Ate. [4]: just let our Big sister to decide_**

**_Ano? Pero kapag pumunta si Ate doon, makikita niya si Papa Spain! [5]: What? If big sister will go in there, she will see Papa Spain!_**

**_Im sorry if there's a wrong grammar & i hope you'll review!_**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Phew! Im sorry if i didn't release the second chaptie since i have many things to do.._  
**

**_so here it is!_**

**_I hope you'll enjoy it~_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leaving in the Philippines**

"Oh dear… boss always surprising me…" Philippines sigh while she was putting her things on her luggage

"Heehee that's our boss! He always makes surprises!" Luzon giggles while she was helping her sister to arrange her things up

"U-Ummm.. Ate?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure that you'll continue to go in England?" Luzon glance to the window and her golden eyes shimmered because of the light

"Yes.. I have to continue.." Philippines looks down "If you're thinking about Spain, I'll force myself to not look him back…" Philippines seriously said. When the war between Spain & Philippines, she did not call Spain a 'Papa'. She will not hurt herself again if she didn't call Spain a 'Papa'. Only Luzon, Visayas & Mindanao accepts the apology of Spain.

"Ate… You really didn't call Papa Spain a Papa anymore" Luzon looks at the chocolate brown eyes of her big sister

"It's because I don't want to be hurt again.." she sighs and she stood up and carry her luggage "Let's go?" Philippines warmly smiles at Luzon

"Yes Ate.."

**In the gate of the Malacanang Palace:**

"Ate! Be careful on your trip!" Visayas hugs his big sister who will go now in the airport.

"Sure I will Visayas" she patted Visayas head

"Ate! If does countries were bullying you, I will go in there and explode them with my grenades!" Mindanao evilly giggled while he was holding five grenades on his two hands

"Oh-Howwiissh! I see that bad Minda" Philippines sweatdropped and she took away the grenades what Mindanao was holding in.

"D-Don't say my ridiculous nickname Ate.." Mindanao blushes

"Heeheehee! Minda Minda-kun!~" Luzon and Visayas cooed Mindanao's rosy cheeks

"S-Stop that!" Mindanao pouted

"Okey, Okey… Stop that now.." Maria pushes them aside so that they will not fight again.

"Maria.." someone pokes Philippines' shoulders

"Eeek!" Maria jumped in shock and she looks at her back and she saw her boss

"Maria, It's just me.." her boss sweatdropped

"O-Oh.. S-Sorry boss" Philippines scratch the back of her head

"You must go now…"

"A-Ah… I see that boss" Philippines sadly said and she stared to her siblings who already crying

"There.. There.." Philippines hug the LuzViMinda. "Don't cry my little one…. I'll be back, don't worry.." she cooed

"A-Are you sure?" Luzon looks at Maria with a puppy eyes

"You silly! Of course I will!" she giggled

"Ms. Philippines, We were getting late…" the president's body guard muttered

"You heard him Maria.." He giggled and he looks at the body guard who was blushing in embarrassment

"Oh! I see.." Philippines giggled. Her Boss's body guard carries her luggage at the back of the car and Philippines stood up on the car and when she entered, the engine starts and she glance on the car's window, she waves her hand to her siblings and her boss.

"Ate! We will miss you!" Luzon squeaks while her tears was already rolling on her cheeks

"Be careful out there!" Visayas muttered

"Just call us when you have some problem Ate!" Minadanao shouted

"I will.." she smiled wryly and she deeply sighs on her sit. "Oh dear… Pupunta palang ako doon, kinakabahan na agad ako.." she sweatdropped

She was quite nervous actually. This was her first time attending the world conference. Who wouldn't be afraid to literally meet the rest of the world? But if attending it meant that she could become a better country, then she was all up for it.

"I remembered when Japan invades me.." she closes her eyes and she recalls all what happened in the past. It was horrifying how the person she always looked up to had done such a cruel thing. He had sent her soldiers to a death march, had his soldiers rape her women, and gave a brutal and atrocious rule over the Philippines.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Japan, why me?" she hissed at him._

"_You are America's colony after all"_

_Before she could protest, Japan carried her and threw her into a room. It was more of a jail cell since there was no windows, only bars. "Don't you know that what you are doing to me is the very opposite of your beliefs?" she shouted at him. This statement made Japan very angry that he slapped Maria hard across the face._

"_Japan why?" as she rubbed her sore cheek and tears started to flow in her cheeks._

"_It's very simple Philippines, I gave you an offer to save your people, yet you refused"_

"_But I treated you as my brother… the one I looked up to"_

"_Things change when were at war. Nothing matters as long as we achieved the perfect world" he approached walks and he pulls the white curtain. Maria's eyes widen, She saw her siblings: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao were tied by chains and their fresh wounds were already bleeding harshly. _

_"A-Ate?" Luzon spoke softly and she slowly glances up to her sister. "I-Is that you?" her tears rolled onto her cheeks. She cannot see a little because of the blood flowing on her head._

_"LUZON!" Maria cried_

_"A-Ate.. Why are you…" Visayas weakly said_

_"You… WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Mindanao gave a death glare to the Japanese man who was readies his katana to torture them_

_"What's wrong Minda-kun? It feels good?" Japan slashes Mindanao's back_

_"AHH!" he cried_

_"NO! MINDANAO!" Luzon and Visayas tries to escape so that they will save their brother but Japan kicks their head. _

_"Oh.. No..No..No.. Luz-chan, Visa-kun.." she evilly smiles and he slashes their back_

_"Please…"_

_"NO!" they shouted_

_"Please… Kiku…"_

_"AH!"_

_"Please…"_

_"A-ATE!"_

_"KIKU STOP IT!" Maria cried and she don't want to see her siblings torturing on her front "P-Please.. Stop it… Don't torture them… Ako nalang parusahan mo.." she buried her face by her hands "P-Please.. Not them…"_

_"I see…Now let's see why they call you the Pearl of the Orient Seas" Japan stops torturing the LuzViMinda and he move closer to Maria and she slammed her against the wall, pulled out his katana and started torturing her._

_"ATE!" The trio cried_

_"Ah! J-Japan! Ah!-_

**XxXxXxX**

She hated how everyone she trusted, everyone she believed in, everyone she thought she knew so well, would soon betray her.

The realization cut through her like cold steel.

By the time Alfred saved her, Kiku had left a wound. An enormous one right in the center of her heart. One so big that she knew that it would take decades to heal.

The wound was healed now, but it left a scar. Maria still didn't forgive both Antonio and Kiku, she only forgave Alfred. The man hadn't done anything _that _bad. Besides, he had after all saved her from the Japanese occupation.

A few tears dropped from her eyes. She wiped them away, hating having to show such weakness. _I better get my act together. _She thought to herself. "_I know it's hard to join to a meeting with those two, and then I can't even imagine how it would be like during the meeti-_

The car suddenly stopped, pulling Maria out out her thoughts.

"Ms. Philippines were here now…" Her boss's body guard glances at the Filipina

Maria wiped away the remaining tears and faced him.

"O-Oh.. I see.."

**XxXxXxX At the Lobby XxXxXxXx**

"Be careful out there Ms. Philippines" The two body guard bows to her

"Oh Nononono! Don't bow at me" she sweatdropped

"Pasensya na po"

Okey.. I'll be get going now.. Please take care of my little siblings and make sure that boss is always safe.." she pouts

"We will Miss.."

"Okey.. Good bye!" she waves her hand as well as the body guards and she entered to the lobby.

**Inside of the Airplane**

Maria glance on the airplane's window and it seems that she will now leave to her home. "Goodbye.. Motherland…" she sighs

"Miss? Do you want some sandwich?" the lady carrying foods smiled at her

"Oh! Thank you.." she smiled back and she eats the sandwich

_"Oh my… Im really nervous now.." _she gulped and the remaining sandwich on her mouth stuck on her throat "cough! Cough! Cough!" she coughs so hard and some of the passengers look at the Filipina

_"Is she okey?" _the woman spokes

_"Maybe?"_

_"Hey Mommy! She coughs like a monster!" _the boy giggled

_"Stop that! You should show some respect!" the mother of the boy scolded_

"Good heaven's sake… I need water.." she pours the water on the glasses and she immediately drinks it

And suddenly

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

**_*BURPP!*_**

All of the passengers giggled at the Filipina.

"O-Oppsiee.." she blushes and she was so embarrass what she did.

* * *

**_I'll release the third chaptie ~ne!_**

**_Im sorry if there's a wrong grammar & i hope you'll review!_**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Almost done the third chaptie!~ im working on the fourth chaptie so please wait for it! *bows_**

**_I hope you'll enjoy it~_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Kuya China, Kuya America & Vietnam**

Maria yawned as she got off of her chair. She will be on England in about 10 minutes. She sighs and she gets her pocket book and she just read.

"It's about 10 minutes before this plane will land" She whispered and she flip the another page.

"Miss, Here's your breakfast~" the lady smiled at her

"Oh! Thank you.." she smiled and she starts eating her breakfast "_Maybe I should be careful while eating… I don't want that what happened yesterday will replay.." _she sighs and she bites the lettuce "Hmm.. Delishrious.." she hummed

**-AFTER 10 MINUTES-**

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at New York City. Thank you for flying at U.S Airlines. _(U.S Airlines because Philippines' airplane landed on the U.S.A)_

Maria slowly opened her eyes. Everyone was getting their luggage and stepping out of the airplane. Maria stood up and stretched. Only two more days and she'll be at the world meeting got her luggage and she walked out of the airport, a sudden breeze came and left Maria with her teeth chattering. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, but it didn't help much.

"Malamig! It's never like this back home!" Maria said with her teeth chattering and she continues to walk to the airport.

**-Inside the Airport-**

"Dear… I got lost I think…." She blinks twice and she was in the middle of nowhere that all of the people were busy walking or carrying their luggage

"My.. My.. Where the heck is the Exit?" she walks more and she suddenly bumps to the tall man

"O-Oppssiee.. Im so sorry!" she rubbed her butt because of the strong impact

"That's okey ~aru" the man lend her a hand and Maria accepts it

"Thank y-.." she paused _"Wait.. What? DID THIS MAN SAYS ~ARU THINGY?" _she jawdropped a bit

"Hmm.. What's wrong ~aru?"

Maria glance at the man and the man was wearing Chinese clothes and his hair was tied and it supposes to be a long hair.

"You seems very familiar ~aru.." the Chinese man muttered

"I-Is that you… Kuya Yao?" Maria points to him

"M-Maria ~aru!" China hugs her tightly "You really grown up!" he releases her

"Kuya! I miss you so much!" she giggled

"Me too ~aru!"

"Why are you here Kuya?" Maria smiles to China

"Huh? Did your Boss didn't tell to you that I am the one who will take you here?" China gave his little sister a puppy eyes

"E-Ehrmm.. Umm…" she sweatdropped _'Oh yeah! I forgot what boss says to me!"_

"He did say to me Kuya… I suddenly forgot it" the Filipina scratches the back of her head

"I thought he forgot to tell to you… Since my boss and your boss… arguing about Spratly…" China looks down on the floor

China's boss and Philippines' boss arguing about the island in the South China Sea named Spratly Island. Philippines' boss and China's boss always fights about it and it seems that the relationship of the two countries has being worst. North Korea launches a rocket for their festival while Philippines noticed that the debris of the rocket will fall on her country. That makes China gets angry to North Korea. Because of that, the two nation's boss stop arguing for a moment.

"U-Umm… Forget it Kuya!" she slapped China's head

"O-Oww… its hurts ~aru" he rubbed his head while laughing "You didn't change at all ~aru"

"Heehee.. You too Kuya, you are so dramatic and I think you should apply as an actor.." Maria giggled

"Aiyaah! I don't want Maria ~aru!" he squeaks "Oh yeah.. We should go now in Hotel ~aru"

"Okey Kuya" she smiled and they stood on the exit and they go to the hotel.

**-In the Hotel-**

"Just call me if you need something ~aru"

"Oh no no no! Im fine Kuya. I don't want that I'll disturb you to your works" she bows

"Aiyaah! Don't bow ~aru! It's very embarrassing.." China blushes

"Heehee sorry.." she glance up "Maybe.. I should go know Kuya.."

"Oh I see.. Since you were tired on the travel ~aru"

"Heehee.. Okey Kuya, see you tomorrow.." Maria wave her hand

"…In the World Summit Meeting ~aru" China added

Maria giggled and she waited China to leave. When the Chinese man left, Maria opens the door and she lies on the couch and sighs "Oh geez… I can't believe that tomorrow will be the conference. I hope that they'll not bully me" she sweatdropped

**-Next Day-**

Maria pulled on her usual attire, a long red skirt, a white t-shirt, and her red sash. She let her black hair loose and carefully placed her national flower, the sampaguita, on her hair. She looked into the mirror, gazing at herself through it. Well, she looked pretty acceptable.

With nervous steps, Maria slowly walked out of her hotel and called for a taxi. Thankfully, she hadn't met any other countries during the one day she was at the hotel other than her brother China.

Worriedly she kept glancing at her watch. It was 8:45. China had told her that the meeting started at 9:00. Hopefully she wouldn't be late.

After ten more minutes of fidgeting and constant glancing at her watch, the taxi finally came to a stop.

Maria took a deep breath and walked into the building. When she entered, she found various doors and a lady sitting behind a desk writing down something.

Taking another deep breath she knocked on the door. Maybe this time fate will be nice and let somebody she doesn't know open the door.

But then again, fate had not always been kind to her.

Maria snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened. The door opened slowly, and once it was wide enough to let her see who let her in, her eyes met with dark brown ones.

_"Oh dear." _Her eyes were frantic as she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened; revealing a girl with a dark brown hair and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a traditional Vietnamese hat and her clothes were tight-fitting silk tunic wore over pantaloons and the color of her silk tunic was green while her pantaloons was color black and she was holding a rice paddle.

"Huh?" the girl spoke

"E-Eh! Im so sorry my Dear!" she squeaks

"U-Umm.. Excuse me? Did we met before?" the young girl muttered

"I-I think so.." Maria looks at the girl to head to toe and it seems that the girl was very close to hers

"W-Wait… You will go to attend in the world conference?" she asks again

"Yes my dear" she sweetly smiled at the young lady

The girl blushes and she looks at the floor and she suddenly..

"C-Chi-chan? [1]" the girl glance at the Filipina and her eyes sparkled

"Chi-chan?" a big question mark appeared on her head "Wait a second.. 'Chi-chan'… Is that the Vietnamese of big sister?" she paused "V-Viet-chan?!" she smiled to the girl

"Chi-chan!" she hugs the Filipina tightly. The girl was the personification of Vietnam. Her real name is Lien Chun.

"Viet-chan! I've miss you so much!" Maria kisses Vietnam's forehead and that makes Vietnam blushes more

"The ~ARU maniac China said to Me, South Korea bastard, and cry baby Taiwan that you will attend in the conference!" she smiled

"Oh I see then" she smiled "Hey.. Don't say something like that to Kuya China, South Korea and Taiwan.. That's bad.." she sadly looks at the Vietnamese

"Hahaah! Im so sorry Chi-chan!" she bows "By the way.. This room is not the World Conference will be headed Chi-chan, This room is my office.." she sweatdropped

"T-Talaga?" she blushes "Im sorry Viet-chan.." she pats Vietnam's head

"That's okey Chi-chan since im just like you ~heeheehee" Vietnam grins "Letsh go know Chi-chan?" embrace Philippines' arm

"Okey Vietnam" she smiled as they continued to walk to the conference room

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"~Ne ~ne Chi-chan.." she cooed

"Hmm?"

"Did you remembered when you beaten up the bad boys who bullying me when im was little, Chi-chan~?" she looks at her big sister

"Oh yeah.. I remember that.. Im really pissed on that.." she frowned

**_~`Flashbacks_**

_A group of boys bullying a poor little Vietnam and them was pushing her on the mud._

_"Hahaha! No one will save you!" the boy muttered and he stomp on Vietnam's hand_

_"O-Oww! Y-You IDIOT! S-Someone will save me!" she cried_

_"And what's this?" another boy looks the stuffs of Vietnam's bag and he saw a locket._

_"Hey! Don't touch it! That's mine! My Chi-chan gave me that locket!" she enraged_

_"Hah! It's not yours now! This locket is already mine! HAHAAH!" the boy laughs as well as his companion_

_"You… You… BASTARDS!" she kicks the back of the boy and she punch the others_

_"You JERK!" the boy punch Vietnam's face and she was already sitting on the mud_

_"Hahaha! LOSER! LOSER!" all of them teased her while Vietnam wipes her tears_

_"No one loves you!"_

_"Yeah! Your are not the right person who will be the personification of this COUNTRY!" they added_

_"Th-That's not true!" she cried again_

_The rain falls and she was still crying all of them kick her head and her back_

_"YOU IDIOTS!" Philippines yelled at them and she was holding a rattan sticks "HOW DARE YOU TO DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" she runs and she smacks them with her rattan sticks and kick them while Vietnam sobbed and she cannot believe that her sister will come to rescue her_

_"AHH! We sorry!" all of them runs_

_"AND DON'T COME BACK!" she growled and she immediately goes to Vietnam "Viet-chan! Are you okey?" she holds her cheeks_

_"C-Chi-chan.. I-I thought that you and Spain will-_

_"We will have to leave but your boss said that your still not home so I find you all over the city and here it goes.. I finally found you…" she smiled "Wait a minute… They always do that to you?" she seriously stared at Vietnam_

_"U-Umm.. Y-You see.." _

_"Don't lie to me Lien.. I notice that, when you arrive home, you have bruises on your face and your body…" she seriously said _

_"C-Chi-chan.. Im sorry.." she sadly said and she suddenly remembered her locket that the boy was holding awhile back "My locket!"_

_"Huh? Is this what you were finding?" Maria smiled at Vietnam while she opens her hand and the locket was there_

_"C-Chi-chan! How did you-_

_"While im fighting them, I grabbed this locket to them.." she wears the locket to Vietnam_

_"C-Chi-chan.." her tears rolls on her cheeks and she cries on Maria's shoulder_

_"Don't cry Lien.. Shh.. It'll be okey.." she hugs back_

**_~`End of Flashbacks_**

"It seems that your still not accept the apology of Spain… Aren't you Chi-chan?" she stared to her big sister

"No one knows.." she immediately said. She don't want that they will talk about Spain

"Ah.. I see then.." Vietnam closes her eyes "It seems that were-

Vietnam was interrupted by an annoying and loud laugh. Maria turned to see a man with dirty blond hair who was holding a hamburger in his hand walk towards them.

"AHAHAHA! Hey Lie-Lie!, who's that beautiful girl?" Alfred said while he eats his hamburger

"You IDIOT! Don't interrupt me when im talking to my CHI-CHAN!" she glared at the American

"Hmn? Chi-chan? Is Chi-chan is a Japanese food?" He glances at the angry Vietnamese

"UGH! You IDIOT! There's no such a food of CHI-CHAN in Japan's place! CHI-CHAN means BIG SISTER YOU-

"There.. There Viet-chan.." Maria closes her mouth and she sweatdropped

Alfred just ignored this and continued to stare at Maria. "Hmm, do I know you?"

Maria dropped her mouth open in shock_. 'What the heck!, did Kuya Alfred, the person who saved me many times, forget about me!?'_ She raised her hand to slap him, hoping to smack some sense into her Big brother.

"Ahahaha! Take that!" Vietnam stuck her tongue out at the American

"Hey Maria! Don't slap me I was just kidding!" Alfred said. "You're still the same as ever."

Although Maria felt better now that she knew Alfred didn't forget her, she still slapped him.

"OW! Maria!" He yelped while holding his left cheek.

"That's what you get for pretending to forget me Kuya!"

"Yush! Nice one Chi-chan!" she giggled

"Why thank you Viet-chan" she smirks

"WHAT!" the American jawdropped

"Heehee.. Where just joking Kuya.." Maria giggled

He just chuckled and pulled Maria into a bone-crushing hug. Maria just returned the hug warmly, realizing how much she missed her Kuya. She took a deep breath, for Alfred's hugs tended to leave her wheezing.

"Hepp..Hepp..Heppie! Don't crush my Chi-chan's bones you Hamburger head!" Vietnam pulled her Big sister away to the American

"Aww.. Is little Vietnam was jelous about me since your sister hugging me~?" America cooed on Vietnam's cheeks

"YOU STUPID!" she smack the America with her rice paddle

"Oh dear.." Maria sweatdropped

"O-Oww.. It's hurts…" he rubs his head "Oh yeah.. We must get in.." he chuckled "Are you ready to introduce yourself to everyone Maria?" America smirks at Philippines

"Of course she is! She is very confident and loyal when it comes to introduction. Also making new friends!" Vietnam squeaks

"C-Calm down Viet-chan" she sweatdropped "Of course Kuya.." she smiled at Alfred

"OKEY! THE HERO WILL OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" he laughs

"Ugh… What a irritating laugh.." Vietnam covered her ears

"Haha.. Kuya was so energetic.." she giggled

America suddenly bit his tongue and his eyes was already teary "O-Ouch.." he cried

"Idiot as ever.." Maria facepalmed while Vietnam deeply sighs

* * *

**_I'll release the fourth chaptie ~ne!_**

**_Im sorry if there's a wrong grammar & i hope you'll review!_**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yes! I finish the chapter 4 today!~~ _**

**_Enjoy!~~_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Worst Day EVER!**

"Are we going now?" Vietnam rolled her eyes at the American

"O-Oh yeah.. Sorry" He scratches the back of his head and he holds the door knob. "Here we go!" he opens the door and they entered the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"As I was saying, she was from the Southeast Asia!" America shouts at the Brit while he chews the hamburgers on his mouth

"Ugh! You Git! Don't shout at me!"

"O-Oh my.." Maria sweatdropped while she just watches the two blonds quarreling

"Hey… Fat American…" the Vietnamese pokes the back of the American by the use of her rice paddle

"Yes Viet?" he glace at Vietnam

"You will introduce my Chi-chan to everyone or DIE!" she norrowed her eyes and she was emitting his anger aura

"A-Ah.. Y-EAH!" HAHAH I forgot about that one.." America shivered and he grabs Philippines' hand and they go to the podium

"So guys, she is the embodiment of Philippines. Her name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. I actually save her during the WWII and that's what the Hero do! And…." America continues his 'Hero Story' again and the whole nation didn't listen to him, they just look at the new comer.

"Maria! Im glad you made it here! ~aru!" China pats Philippines' shoulders "It seems that you didn't lost here"

"Nuuu… Kuya.. I lost here.." Philippines pouts and she crossed her arms. "Thanks to Viet-chan, I already go in the conference.."

"Ahahaha! You are so cute as always Maria" China pinch Philippines' cheeks

"Kuyah! Shtop it! Itsh hurtsh!"

"AHEMMM! Let's get start our meeting.." Myanmar cleared his throat and he glared to everyone (except Philippines)

"O-Okey! I-I will!.." America shivered. He was scared on Myanmar's atmosphere. His atmosphere is just like Philippines'.

Maria & Vietnam walked towards the end of the table, where her allies in ASEANs were there and also the Asians. She saw Taiwan and South Korea sweetly smiles on her and they saying something _'We miss you so much Jie-Jie/Unnie-chan! We will talk after the meeting!'_ When Maria understands what her little siblings saying, she sense Vietnam's jealousy aura and she suddenly shivered.

Philippines seats besides Vietnam. While Vietnam was seating on her other side is Taiwan & South Korea.

Philippines suddenly notice that Vietnam was not the only one who was sitting beside her. She slowly looks the person and her eyes widen. She saw the man who really abuses her most

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiku..

She immediately faces back and she never looks on her left. She will be hurt most if she still looking on Kiku.

Right at that moment, Kiku had turned to face her, looking to see what caused Vietnam to cause such a commotion. It had taken him a while for him to recognize her. Of course, they haven't seen each other for quite some time. Maria had changed a lot since then. His eyes widened in recognition after a few moments, and he quickly turned and avoided eye contact.

_"M-Maria is here… I-I don't want that we will be in eye contact… Because… She will… be hurt.." _Japan just sighs. He regrets what he has done on Maria in the past.

Maria was irritated & frowned. She _really_ hated him. She couldn't let go of how he had hurt her in the past_._ Kiku didn't only cause physical pain. He also caused emotional pain. Maria remembered the grieving faces of her citizens. What he did was just cruel. She just couldn't drop them from her mind. Her people died because of him, it was despicable.

_"Dammit!" _she grip her skirt tightly

"Chi-chan.." Vietnam holds Philippines' right hand. Philippines look at Vietnam and she notice that South Korea and Taiwan looks at her worriedly.

Philippines gave them a crack smile which means _'Im so sorry Vietnam, _South Korea_ & Taiwan but… I can't_ take it anymore. She loosens the grip of Vietnam on her hands. Almost desperately, Philippines darted her eyes around the room, trying to find another empty seat. Finally, she found one next to China. She sat down next to him, ignoring the loud protests of Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan.

"Ah! Maria ~aru! You want to seat beside to your big brother China?" China warmly smiled to her

"Yup!" she giggles

"You don't want that you, Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan will be your seatmate?" China asks the Filipina

"U-ummm… You see…"

China looks where Maria seating awhile back and he saw Kiku who was on the side of the empty seat.

"Hmm… Now I see then…~aru" China sighs and pats the panda on his back "About Kiku… Right Maria ~aru?" he glance at the Filipina just looks on the floor

"U-U-Ummm… Erm…" Maria pouts "Y-Yeah…"

"I see ~aru.." China pats Philippines' head "Maybe…. This is not the right time to accept the apology of the two.." he smiles

"Kuya…"

When England started the meeting, Maria gave him her undivided attention, although she was quite perplexed.

"U-Umm… Kuya China? Why was Arthur hosting the meeting? Wasn't Kuya Alfred supposed to?" she whispers to China

"See for yourself ~aru" China laughs meekly

Philippines looked at Alfred, who was pouting. She could see that there was a large bump growing on his forehead.

"E-Eh? W-What's happened?" She jawdropped

"He do something bad to Arthur so the Great Britain smack his head.." a short blonde hair girl with a blue ribbon on the side of her head softly said to Philippines

"Nnn?" she glance at the girl _'Wow! She was so cute!' _

"O-Oh! Im so sorry! I didn't introduce myself to you.. My name is Lili Zwingli, embodiment of Liechtenstein." Lili blushes

"Wow… What a cute name!~" Maria giggled

"T-Thank you!" she blushes more

"By the way, is that guy with a gun is your big brother?" Philippines asks Liechtenstein

"Y-Yes.. I really admire him.." she smiles "But… You know… I want to see my prince charming… and someone will asks me some date, my big brother shoots them.." she sweatdropped

"Oh dear… What an overprotective brother… Just like my Pa-." she suddenly paused. _'W-Wait… why should I say that guy!?' _she yelled on her mind. She cannot believe that she will say the one who raise her when she was child.

"U-Umm.. Ms. Maria? D-Did I say something bad?" Liechtenstein holds Philippines' hand

"O-Oh! N-Nothing! Im sorry about that" she giggled "Please don't call me miss! Im really embarrassing when someone calls me Miss." She blushes

"O-Oh! Im sorry.." she giggled

"Maybe we should listen to what the GREAT BRITAIN will say heehee" Maria wink at Lili

Liechtenstein suddenly blushes and this is her first time that she talks to a new friend so long..

Arthur started the meeting with a discussion about trying to solve global warming. He immediately glared at Alfred. Alfred, being the typical American he is, ignored this and said what he usually says when they bring up this topic.

"I know! We should create a giant superhero to block out the sun!"

"You git! For the last time, if we do that then all of us would die! Do you want that to happen?" Arthur said while rubbing his temples.

"Ahahaha~ The hero never dies! Haven't you ever watched one of my movies?"

"I agree with America." Kiku said.

"Not again!" Said a man with blonde hair and a gun. "Tell us what you _really_ think! Or I'll shoot you with my gun!"

And somehow, after a matter of minutes, the whole conference room became a complete mess. People were arguing, teasing, yelling, and even chocking one another. Maria just sweat dropped at the whole scene. She wondered if this happened every time a meeting was held. It wouldn't be surprising. No wonder they never got anything accomplished, every time they tried to, it turned into... this.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" A loud voice boomed. The whole room fell silent.

"Eek!" Maria jumped and she hugs Liechtenstein so tight and that made Liechtenstein blushes _'W-What a loud voice!'_

"M-M-Maria.. I-I cannot breathe.." Lili blushes while pats Maria's back

"O-Oh! My bad.." she release Lili on the death grip and she pats her head "Im so sorry for that Liech-chan" she smiles

"T-That's okey.." she blushes more

"WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS NOT CREATE MORE!" The man yelled. Maria glances at the man. He had slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. And he looked rather serious too.

"Now, let's be reasonable countries and continue with our meeting. I believe Arthur was saying something before he got distracted." He nodded at him.

Arthur cleared his throat and began again. "As I was saying, we have to get back on our previous discussion about trying to solve global warming. But before we do that, I would like to welcome Maria. She will be attending our monthly meetings from now on."

Maria cleared her throat "My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. I represent the Republic of the Philippines. I hope that our bonds as a country will be stronger." She smiles to everyone

"Wow… She was so beautiful…" Iceland stared at the Filipina

"Kyaaa! So cute!" Ukraine blushes and a couple of boings was heard

"U-Ukraine… Don't move so much.." Belgium covered her ears. She don't want to hear the boobs of Ukraine will be heard

"U-Umm… Hong Kong… DO you want some Milk tea?" Taiwan gives some milk tea to Hong Kong

"Mmm.. Okey.. Just place it there." Hong Kong didn't face at Taiwan. He just continues reading books. Taiwan puts the milk tea in his front and she blushes.

"Wow… What a point Tai.." Vietnam grins at the Taiwanese who was blushing

"E-Eh!?" Taiwan blushes more

"Hey Taiwan.. Want more milk tea?" South Korea grabs the bottle of milk tea and he gave it to Taiwan

"O-Oh! Xie-Xie South Korea-gege!" Taiwan gets the bottle of milk tea and she puts a straw of it and she sip it

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a smiling tan man with brown hair and was carrying a basket of tomatoes. It was Antonio.

"~DAZE! It's the Spaniard!" South Korea jawdropped

Taiwan spits the milk tea on her mouth to South Korea's face "W-Wha!?"

"Hey.. South Korea, Tissue?" Vietnam evil grins at her younger sibling while she lend the tissue on him

"Shuttap!" South Korea grabs the tissue and he wipes his face. "Maria-unnie.." he stared at the shocked nation

"Sorry I was late. Lovi started throwing up after eating 100 tomatoes and I had to-" He noticed her. It was hard not to, seeing that she was the only one standing up. Their eyes met. Maria's heart was pounding hard against her chest. Her mouth dropped slightly in surprise, eyes widened.

"M-Mi Hija?" Antonio moves closer to Maria

"A-Aiyah.." China jawdropped

"D-Dudes.. This is not good…" America dropped his hamburger

_'Oh boy.' _Maria panicked. She needed a distraction, and fast..

_'What should I do what should I do what should I do…' _she was already panicking. She doesn't know what to do. _'Faint… Faint.. Faint.. Eh? Oh yeah! That's a great idea.. I must.. Faint here!' _she mumbled on her mind. When Antonio was already getting closer to her, she immediately faints and she was already lying on the floor.

"Ahh!" All of them yelled and shock

"Kyaaa! Jie-Jie!" Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan cried

"What's happened!?" England muttered

"M-Mi Hija!"

* * *

**_Phew! What a relief! *wipes sweats*_**

**_By the way!_**

**_If you want that your favorite character will have a role in this story, just PM me and tell me how you fave character bonding with Philippines so that the flow of the story will not disarrange ^_^_**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kyaaa! Im sorry for the late update! I'm using broadband and it needs auto load for it *facedesk*_**

**_Oh yeah! I'll update now the HetaOni: Parallel time :3 *smiles*_**

**_Im busy for my other fanfics.._**

**_So.. Here it goes!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dream**

_In a Japanese Garden were the cherry blossoms bloom, the crystal clear ponds and the yellow big moon rise on the garden and the light of the moon reflects on the waters. Japan steps out on the house and he was carrying a cup of tea. He go to the big cherry blossom tree were there's a small table under the tree. He places the tea on the table and he sits on the thin grass and he leaned on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree._

"_Japan?" a woman's voice came from behind Japan, as the figure was nearing the light, he saw a woman in a red flower patterned yukata that showed her well defined curves as well as complimenting her light tanned skin, her black hair tied in an updo hairstyle, loose tendrils that were framing her face and chestnut eyes that were sparkling as the stars._

_"W-Woah.." Japan's mouth opens a bit because of the new appearance of Philippines._

_"J-Japan? A-Are you okey?" Philippines press her chest in shock in what happening to her companion. _

_"I-Im okey Piri-chan" he sweatdropped_

_"O-Oh…" she sighs and smiles on him "Japan, what do you think on my yukata?" she twirls all around and the petals of the cherry blossom tree joins on the Filipina and that makes the Japanese man blushes more_

_"Y-You were so beautiful Philippines! You're still beautiful even if you didn't wear some expensive and beautiful dresses." He gave a warm and sweet smile to the Filipina_

_Philippines blushes "J-Japan.. Don't tease me like that.." she pouts_

_"Hahah… Come here Maria, seat with me…" he pats the empty space on his side were Philippines will seat. She nodded and she sits beside Japan._

_"I miss you so much Japan…" Maria's head leaned on Kiku's shoulder_

_"Me too.." he's head leaned on Maria's head_

_"I wish… I wish that… There will no more war…" her tears rolled on her cheeks_

_"Maria…"_

_"Japan…"_

_"Maria… I…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Maria.. I"_

_"Hmm? Kiku?_

_"Maria.. I L-."_

**XxXxXxXx**

"Jie-Jie.."

_"Hmm?"_

"Jie-Jie!"

_"T-Taiwan?"_

Philippines slowly open her eyes and she was lying on the bed. Her golden dark brown eyes met the light brown ones.

"Jie-Jie! Thank goodness you were okey! I think you were having a dream" Taiwan hugs Philippines tightly

"I-I think so… It seems to be true or something Taiwan.." she hugs back at the Taiwanese.

"Ahunhunhunhun…. You've dream about you and Japan-nii and you've KISS THERE… AREN'T YOU?" Taiwan's eyes became heart shape and it written there is 'JAPAN X PHILIPPINES' and her presence were love and sweet presence and that makes the Filipina blushes a bit

"I-Im not Mei!" she pouts

"Ahunhunhunhun! Yesh you are!" Taiwan cooed Philippines cheeks and her eyes were still in heart shape

"B-By the way..Mei.. What's happened?" she wants to change their topic since her little sister were very interested about love since she already hit puberty

"Ahunhunhunhun! You just want to change the topic ~hunhunhunhun.." she cooed more

_'Ano ba yan.. Si Mei talaga.. Pa-lovers! Kilig to the bones lang little sister?' _she mumbled on her mind "Im serious Mei Wang!" she squeak

"Hunhunhunhun! Okey… Okey.. Jie-Jie!" she cooed again and Philippines sweatdropped. "You suddenly fainted on the meeting Jie-Jie…." Taiwan paused "When… Spain suddenly came…"

"A-Ah… I see.." Philippines look at the window. She watches the cloud formation _"I forgot… I pretend to be fainted but…" _she holds her chest _"It seems that... My nervousness affects my heart… and I suddenly…" _ she sighs

"Jie-Jie? Something the matter?

"Nope… Nothing Mei" Maria smiles at the Taiwanese "By the way, is the meeting already done?"

Taiwan shook her head. "Nope not yet… They still are waiting there… For you.. Heehee"

"Ah… I see.." Philippines smiled "Why are you here Mei?"

"Ah… Arthur said to me that I will be the nurse! And that makes Vietnam-jiejie and South Korea-gege jealous!" she evil grinned

Philippines suddenly shivered. She already notices that Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan were already arguing at the first. When they were still young, Philippines' biggest problem is the trio's fight. Even if she already scolded them and say sorry to each other, but they still are arguing.

Philippines sigh. "You three are the Love and Hate Trio you know that?" she giggled and she pats Taiwan's head

"Jie-Jie.." Taiwan pouts

"Okey! We will head to go!" Philippines gets up on the bed and she arrange herself and she grab Taiwan's hands "Let's go?" she grin

"E-E-Eh! U-Umm… O-Okey Jie-Jie!" Taiwan blushes _'Jie-Jie holding my hands!' _

"U-Umm.. Taiwan?"

"Oh! Ah! Oh yeah! Let's go!"

The two walks on the hallway and the up ahead, was the way through the conference room. Maria suddenly pulled Taiwan and she holds her shoulders

"E-Eh! Jie-Jie… What's wrong?" Taiwan looks at her big sister who already shivering and her eyes were full of nervousness and horridness

"I-I think… I don't want to go now" Maria sweats were dripping on her clothes. She turns back and she was ready to run but Taiwan pulls her

"J-Jie-Jie! D-Don't turn back!~ You're not like that! You always face your problems! And you always smile!" Taiwan pulled more

Philippines suddenly stop going away. She remembered what she said to Luzon. _'Taiwan was right…I have to face this… And not only that… I promise to Luzon that I'll face this..' _she smiled "Okey.. Okey, little fashionista.. Come on let's go.." she kisses Taiwan's head

She really didn't want to go back into that room. Antonio and Kiku were in there. But she has to attend the conference since it's very important. Thanks to Taiwan, she has courage to go back on the room.

Philippines and Taiwan walked through the doors and when they walks to their seats, the other nations asks Maria if she was feeling alright now. When Maria will answer it, Taiwan immediately answers it..

"Of course she's okey!~" Taiwan gleamed her light brown eyes

"Hmm.. I think you answer our question Taiwan" Seychelles giggled and she smiles at Philippines

"Don't worry, like she said awhile back, im okey" she smiled back at Seychelles

"Wow.. You really love your big sister Tai" Belgium giggled

"Of course!" she giggles and suddenly, someone tugs her belly "H-Huh?" she blinks twice and she looks at her back who is the person who tugging her belly. "V-Viet-jiejie?" she shivered because she saw glinting eyes of the Vietnamese and her dark auras

"Belly Button…" Vietnam readies to pull Taiwan back ward "BACKFLIP!" she raise Taiwan and she slammed Taiwan's head to the floor

Philippines, Seychelles and Belgium shocked in what Vietnam did to Taiwan.

"Chi-chan!~~ I hope you were okey!~~~" Vietnam hugs Philippines tightly while Philippines was still shocked

"Oh dear.." Seychelles step backward

"LIEN! Why did you do that for!?" Taiwan gave a death glare to Vietnam while there was a big bump on Taiwan's head

"Nuuu! No one will love Chi-chan and I am the only one who will love her!" she glared back at the Taiwanese

"What did you say Vietnamese Gorilla girl!" South Korea kicks Vietnam's head "Unnie-chan is not only yours! She's MINE ~DAZE!"

"You idiot!" Taiwan and Vietnam readies their knuckles to pick some fight to the Korean but Philippines stops them and she smacks the trio's head and she scolded them "You three.. Please stop fighting okey?" Philippines sweetly smiled on them and she emitting her dark aura that makes the whole nation shivered while Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan hug each other

"Ahahha! W-We will" They nervously laugh

After that, they go back on their proper seats and Kiku still avoided eye contact and Yao pats Maria's back because of what happens to her awhile back

"Are you okey now ~aru?"

"Yes Kuya.."

"You suddenly fainted because of Antonio right ~aru?"

"Mnmmn.. Yes Kuya.." she gave a fake smile to Yao.

"I see.." he sighs

The rest of the meeting was surprisingly productive...not. Yong-Soo was groping every person out there, male or female; Taiwan drinking milk tea again and she was convincing Hong Kong to drink some while Vietnam smacking Laos with her rice paddle. Some tall Russian guy was harassing a scared little boy. And Arthur and a French man were strangling each other in a corner. Occasionally, the man she now knew as Ludwig would yell at them, only for the countries to fall silent for a few moments and start to quarrel again.

_'What a weird day..' _she sighs

At the end of the meeting, Arthur leads Maria to her office.

"So this is your office Maria.." England opens the door and they entered the room. The design of the office was westernize.

"Wow.." Philippines' eyes widen and her eyes shimmered when she stared on the chandeliers

"You like it?" England glance at the Filipina who staring at the chandeliers

"Of course!" she smiled at the Brit and suddenly England blushes and she face back at Maria "A-Ah.. G-Good to hear it.." he hides his blush

"Hmm? Are you okey England?" she moves closer to him and she touches his fore head "It seems that… You're face were red.." she giggles

"W-What?! I-It's not r-red… s-see?" England glances at the Filipina

"Heehee I see I see.." she giggles "By the way… Is Mr. Spain was doing alright?" she immediately said. _'W-What am I saying!? Spain is NOT my papa now… I didn't care him at all!'_

"What?"

"A-Ah! It's nothing England.." Maria wipes her cold sweats on her face "How about Kiku?" she asks more _'C-Crap! I already dreamt that guy.. and I still asks him about KIKU!' _she mumbled again

"Oh.. Kiku? He's doing fine.. He was worried you know that? He was the one who carry you to the Clinic" he smiles

"A-Ah…" she shivered _'W-What! H-He do that!? T-That's why Taiwan was fangirling!' _she imagines her little sister who taking up pictures of her and Japan who holding hands each other or Japan carrying her in a bridal style

"I'll better get going now.. I have a work to do." England opens the door "Don't worry to Antonio, he's okey.. He was so worried to you when you faint on his front" Before Maria will speak but it was too late.

**-Silence-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"P-Papa… Y-You idiot… You've still worrying about me since I really hate you!" Maria fell on her knees and she let her tears drip on the floor. "Japan… You know that I really hate you because of the war and you promise to me that no more war… But you still helping me.."

* * *

**_Don't worry everyone! I'll update the other stories of mine!_**

**_I'll be creating Gakuen Hetalia fanfic which include Philippines and my new fanfic that'll be going to release, The Queen Carrier_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kyaah! Gomene if i didn't update the story early! *bows* One who reviews in my story asks that the Gakuen Hetalia Fanfic will be PiriHon too. And that's true! that fanfic will be PiriHon too XD**_

_**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter 6!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The ASEAN Meeting**

**~Next Day: December 1, 2012**

Maria was on her own room. She still sleeping, the thick cloths were surrounds on her body. Her alarm clock rings and she suddenly grabs it and she throws it in nowhere _(Author: Aww.. Poor Clocky TT^TT). _She gets up on her bed and she looks at her calendar. "Oh my… It's December… That's why it's getting cold here!" she shivered and she looks at the calendar again and it seems that there's written on it.

She reads "ASEAN Meeting: 8:00 in the morning will be the meeting time" she looks at the wall clock and its still 7:05 in the morning. "Hm.. Maybe I should bath first.." she gets her towel and she takes a bath.

**_-After a few Minutes-_**

"Brr! S-So cold….." she shivered. She gets her formal attire and she took her clothes on and she face on the mirror. She combs her long silky black hair, she ponytailed her hair and she let her tendrils loose and she places her Sampaguita on her hair. "Maybe this would be fine" she giggles and she looks at the wall clock again _``7:40``_

"I'll better get going now.." she gets her things up and she goes out on her office and she suddenly bump on a tall man.

"O-Oww.. Not again.." she rubs her butt and she glance at the man

"Are you okey Maria?" the man pulls Maria up and he place his hand on her shoulders

"Y-Yes… Im so sorry for that.." she smiled at the man

"That's good to hear it.." he smiled back at the tanned nation

"E-Eh? S-Singapore" Maria looks at the man and the man has a dark ebony hair and his hair were just like Japan's hair but the difference is, it's kinda messy. _(Author: Singapore was just like Japan but he they have a big difference to each other). _He was wearing an eyeglass and his eyes were deep black and he was wearing a navy blue jacket, blue polo shirt and it was stripes and black pants.

"Ah… Thank goodness you've remember me…" Singapore smiles at the Filipina

"So… You will go to the ASEAN meeting?" Philippines asks

"Yes of course… Do you want that I'll come with you to go in our meeting room?" Singapore gave a hand to Philippines

"Ah… Yes, thank you Singapore" Philippines accepts his request and they continue to walk.

**In the ASEAN meeting room:**

"Ahohohoho!~ Finally! I can hang out with my Chi-chan without those two brats!" Vietnam evilly grins while she giggling her body with excitement. _(Author: The two brats that Vietnam was talking about is South Korea and Taiwan) _

"She was really scary when it comes to her precious big sister" Laos hides on Myanmar's back

"What did you say Laos! Im scary!?" Vietnam smack Laos with her rice paddle

"Hey! Don't hide on my back!" Myanmar kicks Laos' head

"Uwaah! Stop hurting me~!" Laos' eyes were already teary and he covers his head while Vietnam and Myanmar enjoying hurting Laos

"~Ana Stop fighting with Lao-kun, Myanmar and Vietnam~.." Thailand said so calm to the two nations

"Oh dear.." Cambodia shivered and she was hiding on Thailand's back

"Ahahahha! More fight! Yeah Fight! Fight! Hahhaa!" Brunei laughs so hard while he was computing the bills for his fuel

"~Nya! Stop laughing like that Brunei! Just compute your bills if you don't want that I'll bite you hand again!" Timor Leste readies her teeth to bite the Bruneian who was still laughing

"Aww… Timor-chan was so cute as ever… You're still ten years old like Sealand right? You're still a little girl~" Brunei pinches Timor Leste's cheeks

"Why you! Don't call me LITTLE!" The small nation bites Brunei's finger

"OOWWW!" he shouted

"~eh? Don't tease Timor Leste Brunei~" Indonesia pokes Brunei's back while she emitting her dark aura

"Eeek! I'll never tease her! Promise Indo!" Brunei gave her a sad dog face

"Oh my… They didn't stop that kind of attitude as ever ~ana" Thailand sulks on the corner and he was failed as the leading role of their meeting

"That's not true Thailand! Y-You do your best to be a Leading role" Cambodia pats his back and she blushes a little

"No.. That's not true Kim.." Thailand sulks again "Philippines.. Singapore… Please help me.. You are the good leading role here.. ~ana" Thailand sulks more

"I want to eat more Durian(1*) Indonesia~~.." Malaysia yawns while imagining that she was eating million of Durian.

"You've already eat 10 Durian Malaysia.." Indonesia sweatdropped she stops emitting her dark auras

"EEH! But I want more!" Malaysia cried while smacking her head on the wall

"E-Eh!? Stop that!" Indonesia pulled Malaysia

These Southeast nations were wilder than the European Nations. Vietnam and Myanmar still hurting Laos, Timor Leste still biting Brunei, Indonesia still calming Malaysia about Durians and last but not the least, Thailand was still sulking on the corner while Cambodia comforting him. Suddenly, the door opens. They saw Singapore and Philippines who standing on the door. All of them stop what they were doing.

"Eh? What's going on? You're still like that?" Singapore gave them a hardest glare on them while Philippines tug Singapore's cloth and she said "S-Singapore d-don't gave them some scary look on them.." Philippines shivered

"A-Ah… Im sorry Maria.." he sighs

"Oh yeah.. Please go back to your proper places and we will start our meeting." Philippines smiled on them

"Yes Chairman" all of them said clearly

Philippines check their attendance..

"Vietnam"

"Present Chi-chan!~" Vietnam's dark brown eyes sparkles and there's a heart floating on her

"Geez.. Stop dreaming Viet!" Brunei slammed the table and suddenly..

**_*Pow!*_**

"Shut UP!" Vietnam smacks him with her rice paddle

The Bruneian has a large bump in his head because of Vietnam.

"Owww.." Laos shivered while poking Brunei's bump in his head

"Hey! Don't poke it! It's still hurts!" Brunei glared at Laos

"I-Im sorry!" Laos hides on Cambodia's back

"Aww.. Poor Louie.." Cambodia pats Laos' head

"Thailand"

"Present ~ana" Thailand sighs and he still sulking

"W-What's wrong Thailand?" Philippines asks at the Thai

"I-I failed as the leading role.. Chairman.." Thailand gave a sad puppy eyes to the Filipina

"Thailand.. Don't say such a thing! You already do your best to be a leading role so don't sulking too much" Maria smiles at the sulking nation

"T-Thank you ~ana!" he's eyes burst into tears while Cambodia patting his back

"Okey… Indonesia?"

"Of course present my dear~" Indonesia smiles

"Cambodia?"

"Present"

"Timor Leste?"

"Present ~nyaa!" Timor cutely raises her hands

"Laos?"

"P-Present.." he shivered

"Myanmar?"

"Present Ma'am!" Myanmar laughs while he patting Laos' head so hard

"O-Ouch! D-Don't do that!" Laos was already crying

"Singapore?"

"Present Chairman.."

"And… Malaysia" Maria finally said

"Im present!" the tropical fruit loving nation gleamed

"Okey! So let's begin the meeting!" Maria cleared his throat "As we all know, we have some major problems in our economy, and we must study first what problem is that.." Maria put her eyeglasses and she readies the chalk so that she may write something on the board.

"Kyaa! Chi-chan! You were so cute!" Vietnam blushes and she giggling again

"Hey! Stop giggling!" Myanmar glared at the Vietnamese

"Arrgh! Shut up!" Vietnam readies her rice paddle and ready to smack the Burmese

"P-Please.. S-Stop it.." Philippines worriedly said on them "We must-." Her words cuts by Laos' yell

"Heeek! The world war 3 will begin!" Laos was already pale and he was already cold

"L-Lao! A-Are you okey ~ana?" Thailand shakes Laos' body

"Laos! Please take a deep breath!" Cambodia tries to calm Laos but Laos didn't do what Cambodia says to him

"Please stop this…" Singapore said so calm. He doesn't want that his mood will be in bad mood so he stays calm.

"Ahahha! Fight!" Brunei laughs and he stands on the chair and he was acting like Prussia

_Stay calm Piri.. *One vein popped on her head*_

"Nuu! Shtop that!" Timor leste bites Brunei's hands again

"AWWW! STOP IT! IT'S HURTS!" Brunei jumped on the chair and he tries to remove his fingers on Timor Leste's deadly mouth

_STAYYYY CALLLMMMM… *Two veins popped on her head*_

"Uwaaah! I want tropical fruits!" Malaysia slammed her head on the table thrice

_STAYYYY CALLMMMMMM…. *five veins popped on her head*_

"Kyaah! Malaysia! Please! Stop it!" Indonesia pulls Malaysia

"You want some fights aren't you Myanmar?" Vietnam evilly grin at Myanmar

"Of course I will Viet.." He smirks at the Vietnamese

The meeting was already a mess, the papers were already scattered on the floor, and many fruits were in the table and all of them creating chaos on the room. The Republic of the Philippines was already tempered and she gets ready herself to shout on them

"**CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!**" Maria shouts so loud and her voice was echoed in the room and all of them stared at the angry nation. "Can you please don't make the meeting as your play ground? If you want that your ECONOMY will improve MORE, please participate in this meeting!" she narrowed her eyes "And please… Don't say something when im speaking in front BRUNEI.." she glared at the Bruneian who was murmuring and the Bruneian suddenly stops murmuring.

**-Silence-**

"So, we will start the meeting or DIE on scolding on you in what happened awhile back?"

"We will start the meeting/Die on scolding on us in what happened awhile back" they said and they suddenly glances the only nation who didn't say 'We will start the meeting'. It was Brunei. And they sense the angry aura of the Filipina.

"ANY LAST WORDS BRUNEI?" she gave her sweetest smile while she readies her rattan sticks to smack the Bruneian

"A-Ah… I-im just j-joking! R-Really!" Brunei shivered and the other ASEANs were giving him a 'Is that a joke Idiot?' look

"I see…" Maria sighs "Okey.. Let's get back on the meeting.."

**After the Meeting:**

"Geez.." Maria sighs while writing some important details on what they tackled on the meeting

"Chi-chan? You want some Coconut juice?" Vietnam gives the glass of coconut juice to Philippines

"Oh.. Yes Viet.." She smiles at her "Just place it there.." she continues doing her work

The Vietnamese looks down on the floor and her eyes were already teary "Chi-chan? Are you still angry on me?" she hugs Philippines so tight

"W-What? I-Im not angry to you Lien.." Maria pats Vietnam's head and she felt that Vietnam's tears was already dripping on her shoulder

"B-But.. It's my fault why you were angry awhile back… If I didn't make some fight with Myo, im sure that the others didn't make some noise.." she sobbed

"Lien… Don't cry… It's my fault.." Maria released Vietnam and she wipes her tears on her cheeks "Because I wore an eyeglasses that make you fangirling again.." she giggled

"Nuuu.. Chi-chan.." she pouts

"Heehee… Stop crying now… Aww.. Viet was so cute when your cheeks were rosy" Philippines pinch Vietnam's rosy cheeks

"Chi-chan… You are sho lolicon you know that?" Vietnam blushes

"Really?" Philippines stop pinching Vietnam's cheeks and she pats her head

"Hey there! You still here?" Indonesia opens the door while Cambodia was carrying many papers.

"Yes of course.." Vietnam pouts and she plopped on the other chair

"Oh.. Hi Kim! Hi Kirana~" Maria waves her hand to the two female nation who seated to the another chairs

"So… You're still angry to us?" Indonesia leaned her chin on her hands

"E-Eh!?" Maria jawdropped

"Ehermmm…. Well… A-Actually, I say that too.." Vietnam scratches her cheeks while she glances at the Filipina

"I-Im not angry to all of you!" Maria squeaks "I want that our meeting will be more interested and I don't want that we will start again discussing about our problems in our economy?" she pouts

"Ahahah! That's our chairman!" Cambodia giggled

"Im really sure that you really can handle this organization Philippines~" Indonesia smirks at the Filipina

"W-What!? But you are the chairman of this organization Indo!" Maria pouts again

"But… I give my position to you because I know that you can do it~" Indonesia wink to Philippines

"Ahh.. So you mean.. You can't handle this group?" Vietnam glared at the Indonesian

"Yup!" she giggled

When Vietnam heard the answer of the Indonesian girl, she looks at her big sister who immediately drinks the coconut juice that she gave awhile back.

"Ugh…" Maria puts the glass on the table "I think I want to go to the comfort room… My hair were fuzzy…" she stands up and she walks towards the door but..

"W-Wait!" Cambodia worriedly protested at the Filipina who will go to the comfort room.

"What's wrong?" a big question mark appeared on Maria's head

"W-Well.. You see… Estonia said to me that there's a ghost in the comfort room.." Cambodia shivered and she holds her chest

"W-What! G-Ghost!?" Indonesia hugs Vietnam so hard

"H-Hey! S-Stop it! I-I can't B-REATH!" Vietnam bugled her eyes and she tries to push the Indonesian

"E-Eh.." The archipelago nervously said and she was already pale white

"Estonia said that if you hang-out with Russia, and you go to the comfort room, t-the girl will appeared.." she closes her eyes tightly and she shivered so hard

"R-Russia? W-Why H-HIM?" Vietnam hugs Indonesia so tight

"H-Hey! W-Watch it!" Indonesia squeaks while she was spanking Vietnam's back

"I-I dunno! B-But.. I-I think… The ghost has a crush on Russia.." Cambodia embraces herself

"Ugh.. It's just a rumor silly!" Maria nervously laughs and she waves her hand so fast and she was still pale white

Vietnam stands up and she slammed her hands on the table "B-But C-Chi-chan! W-What if-

"Don't worry Vietnam! Im sure that Mr. Russia is not walking on the hallway since the world conference will be on afternoon.." Maria opens the door "Im sure that the ghost in the comfort room was just a talkie-talkie business" she gets out on the room

"I-I hope so…" Vietnam sighs and she hit herself on the table twice

"M-maybe.. Russia was not here…" Cambodia looks at her watch "It's 12:00 and im sure that the other countries were already here.." she smiles

"Yeah… They still eating their lunch.." Vietnam pouts

"W-Wait… I-I saw Russia awhile back when I buy Roti Canai (*2)" Indonesia nervously smiled to them

"W-What!" Vietnam and Cambodia opens their mouth in shock

"T-That means.." Cambodia gulped

"AHH! Kirana! Why you didn't say to Chi-chan that the scary Russian guy were already here! What if Chi-chan bumped him while she was walking in the hallway? You don't know how Chi-chan will react if she was terrified! She will faint there! What if when Chi-chan was unconscious and THAT Russia will carry her to and try to rape her!" she grabbed Indonesia's clothes

"Y-You're so over reacting V-Viet-chan…" Indonesia sweatdropped

"Nah… Don't worry to Chairman! She can handle Russia~" Cambodia smiles "B-but.. W-When chairman and Russia were already friends… A-And.. C-Chairman go to the comfort room…. T-The g-ghost will… attack her.." Cambodia shivered

**-Silence-**

"KYAAA! My Big sister is in trouble!" Vietnam faints on Indonesia's lap

"V-Viet!" Indonesia shakes Vietnam's shoulder "C-Cambodia! Why you say such a thing? You know how Vietnam act when it comes to her big sister!" she pouts

"E-Eh! I-Im sorry!" Cambodia sweatdropped

* * *

**~Void-Hime's Guidelines~**

(1*): A **durian** is a big fruit with a strong smell and a hard shell with sharp thorns. Its flavour is loved by some people, especially in Southeast Asia, where people name it "King of Fruits". Many people do not like the smell. Some people love it. Many hotels and public transportation systems do not let people carry durians because of the strong smell.

Durian's flavour has been compared to custard and almonds. There are many different kinds of durian. Many people like some kinds more than they like others. This means that some kinds cost more than others.

(2*): **Roti canai** (pronunciation tʃanai) or roti cane (pronunciation tʃane) is a type of Indian-influenced flatbread found in Malaysia and Indonesia. It is often sold in Mamak stalls in Malaysia; also in Malay, Minangkabau and Aceh restaurants in Indonesia. It is known as roti prata in Southern Malaysia and Singapore, and is similar to the Indian Kerala porotta.

**The other ASEAN nation's ((THEIR TRUE NAMES))**

Indonesia's name is Kirana Kusnapaharani (Everyone calls him Kirana or Kira)

Thailand's name is Kasem Chao (Everyone calls him Chao)

Malaysia's name is Maya Salena (Everyone calls him Maya or Aya)

Cambodia's name is Samnang Kim (Everyone calls him Kim)

Laos' name is Louie Saengchan (Everyone calls him Louie or Lao)

Brunei's name is Vince Syariff Budihirto (Everyone calls him Vince)

Timor Leste's name is Celeste Cabral (Everyone calls her Cel)

Myanmar's name is Hlaing Htay Myat Myo (Everyone calls him Myo *pronounce it Miyo)

* * *

_**I'll released the next chaptie~! But please be patient ~deshu TT^TT and please REVIEW! .**_

_**Ja ne~! *poof***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I finish chapter 7, 8 & 9 chapters~**_

_**So... Here's the chapter 7!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Become one with Russia?**

Maria closes the door and she deeply sighs "What the heck was that?" she pouts and she walks "Kim was so mean… Always scaring me when I go somewhere" she stomp the floor so hard while thinking at Cambodia's story.

She turns left and right and straight. She notices that she was already lost. "W-What the…" she blinks twice. She looks all over the hallway and she panicked. "O-Oh my! A-Am I lost!? Kyaah! No way!" she walks so fast and she looks left to right and she didn't realize that there was a tall man was on her front and she bump unto him and she plopped on the floor

"A-Aray ko po (*1).." Maria's were already teary; she rubs her butt because of the strong impact. _'Bakit ba nang-yayari sa akin 'to? Sa tuwing mag-lalakad ako sa bwisit na hallway na ito parati nalang_ _may nababangga ako!(*2)'_

"Are you okey ~da?" the tall man gave a hand to the Filipina

"A-Ah.. Yes.." she accepts it and she remove some dirt on her skirt "Are you okey by any chance? Are you hurt?" she gave the tall man with a worried face. The man has a silver hair and he was wearing a thick clothes and thick scarf. He has beautiful violet eyes.

"Im okey ~da. No one will hurt me a small nation like you~" The tall man smiled to her

"I-I see.." she sweatdropped _'W-Wait a sec… I think I have a bad feeling here..' _she shivered a little

"What's wrong ~da? Are you not feeling well?" he put his right hand on Maria's forehead that makes the small nation shivered more

"A-Ah! Y-Yeah! I-Im fine M-Mr…?" she sweatdropped and she scratch her cheeks. _'I dunno what his name…'_

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski ~da. Embodiment of Russia~" Ivan smiles to her

"O-Oh! Nice to meet you Mr. Ivan!" she formally bow to him and that makes the Russian embarrass. _'O-Oh Crap! H-He was R-Russia! Just like I thought… He was scary!'_

"You don't need to bow ~da. You're name was Maria right? You represents Philippines right ~da?"

"Yes.. H-How did you know?" Maria sweatdropped

"You are the one who faints during the meeting ~da. And you know, we are impress that you stop Taiwan, S. Korea and Vietnam fight each other ~da" Ivan giggles

"E-Eh? T-They always fight each other?" Maria jawdropped and she cannot believe that her siblings were already fighting each other.

"Yes of course… China always smack them when they were fighting ~da"

"I see.." she wipes her cold sweats on her face and she glance at the Russian. _'Wow.. He was so cute! I think… He's not that bad…' _she thought

Russia notice that the Republic of the Philippines looking at him "Is there something on my face ~da?"

Maria sweatdropped "N-No! I've just realize that you have a cute face and beautiful eyes, that's all.." she smiled at him

"Why thank you.." he chuckled "So.. Do you want to become with Russia?" he gave his sweetest smile at the Filipina and he was already emitting his dark auras

Maria puts her hand in her chin and she thinks deeply. She didn't saw his dark auras. She was trembling a little because she remembers what Cambodia tells to her but she popped that out in her mind and she glance at the tall man with a apologetic smile "Im so sorry but I don't want that some country will hold me anymore, but it's pretty great if we become good friends if you like! You can visit my home if you have time~" her chocolate eyes gleamed happily

"R-Really? Being good friends with you is REALLY good ~da!" He happily giggled and a sunflower background suddenly appeared on them.

_'E-Eh? W-What's with the sunflower thingy?' _she sweatdropped and she finally remembers why she was here. She wanted to ask Russia where's the comfort room but she don't want that she will ruined his happiness. _'I-I have no choice.. I have to ask him' _she deeply inhaled the cold air and she spoke "U-Umm.. R-Russia? I-Im sorry if I disturbed you but can you tell me where is the comfort room?" she smiled

"Oh.. It's over there.." Russia points to his front and suddenly Maria sulks on the corner.. "O-Oh dear…. Nalagpasan ko ung C.R(*3)…." her eyes were already teary

"A-Are you okey ~da?" Russia sweatdropped while he pats her shoulder

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you Russia.." she stop sulking and she gave him a sweet smile.

"I will bring you there if you want to.." he smiles

"A-Ah.. Thank you Russia, I appreciate your kindness." She giggled and they start walking

"No Problem ~da."

Russia and Philippines walks to the comfort room and suddenly, a girl with a long platinum color hair and a white ribbon adorning on the top of her hair and she was wearing a blue dress and white apron and she was holding a large knife and her face was covered by her platinum hair.

"That girl…" she evilly grin "That girl blocked my love to my brother!" she hissed and she stab the wall with full of despair. "I will kill her so that NO ONE will love my BROTHER!" she evilly laughs "Hang in there…. Ma~ria.." she said it coldly and she continue to walk on the hallway and she let her knife scratch the wall

**_"I will chop you into pieces!"_**

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

(*1) **Aray ko po…: **Ouch

(*2**) Bakit ba nang-yayari sa akin 'to? Sa tuwing mag-lalakad ako sa bwisit na hallway na ito parati nalang may nababangga ako!_:_**Why is this happening to me!? Every time that I'll walk in this stupid hallway, I always bumped someone!

(*3) **Nalagpasan ko ung C.R:** I already go in the C.R awhile ago but I didn't notice it.

* * *

_**Please don't hurt me! *hides on the corner* i know it's short but i think it's a little interesting (i think so?) Please REVIEW! *teary eyes***_

_**Wait for the next Chapter!**_

_**Ja ne!~ *poof***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ghost in the Comfort Room**

"A-Achoo!" Maria sneeze and she rubbed her nose

"Are you okey ~da? It seems that you are not compatible on the weather since you are tropical country ~da.." Russia pats her back softly

"N-No… Im okey with the weather but you know? When a person sneeze, someone who talks about her.." she giggled

"T-That's why I sneeze everyday.." Russia suddenly paled and he was already trembling

"Eh? What are you talking about?" a big question mark appeared on her head

"Y-You see… Someone who stalking me…" he nervously said

"E-Eh? I-I think t-that's so scary…" Maria nervously laughs

"Y-You're right ~da.."

"Who's that stupid stalker anyway?" Maria frowned and she totally hates the people who always stalked anyone. Russia was surprise what the Filipina said. Before Maria will add more negative comments to Russia's stalker, he immediately closes her mouth

"Mmmphh!" she squeaks

"Shh! She will hear you! I-I don't want that she will trying to kill you!" he shivered and he released Maria

Maria catches her breath and she speaks "K-Kill?! W-What the.." she shivered _'W-Wait.. I-Is her s-stalker was the ghost?!'_

"Just please! I don't want that little sister will trying to pushes my friend away from me!…" Russia sadly said to her

Maria smiles to him "Don't worry Russia, if she will try to kill me or something, I will be still your friend.." she smiles to the older nation

"T-Thank you Maria.." Russia pats her head _'How I ever wish that she was just like my little sister Natalia… Sestra Katyusha's fault why she became obsessive to me..' _he thought

"Oh look! The comfort room was over there!" Philippines points the comfort room and she runs while Russia was following her.

"U-Umm… Thank you very much Russia.. I hope we can talk more.." Maria shakes her hand to Russia

"Yeah.. You were right ~da.." he shakes back "You want that I'll wait you here?"

"A-Ah! N-No thanks! I don't want that you'll be late on the world conference and it seems that.." she glance to her hand watch "It's already 12:45…" she looks at Russia

"O-Oh yeah! I forgot! I have a work to do!" Russia panicked "See you later Maria.." he waves his hand he runs

"Bye!" Maria waves her hand until the Russian was already gone. She enters the comfort room. She glances at the mirror and she removes her Sampaguita on her hair and she removes the ribbon on her hair and she gets her comb on her pocket and she combs her silky hair

She sighs "There's no sign of ghost here…" she looks all over the comfort room and she continues to comb her hair

**_*CREAKKK…*_**

Maria immediately glances at the door and it was close "W-What was that?" she shivered and she glance at the mirror again and she comb her hair fast "T-There's no more door here.. I know that sound was the door.." she bit her lower lip

**_*Ma~ria*_**

"W-Who's there!?" she looks at her back "N-None?" she sweatdropped she slowly glance on the mirror

**_*Ma~ria*_**

"E-Eek!" she felt something on her back that makes her shivered. She closes her eyes tightly and she turns on her back and she opens her one eye and she saw a light blonde lady carrying a big knife _(A little younger than her). _She was wearing a blue dress and a white apron on her lower body and a big white ribbon was adorning on her head. Maria didn't see her eyes because her hair covered of it and she only saw her lustful grin

"M-Multo (*1)!" Maria runs to the other side

"MARIA~~~" she sung her name and she swing her big knife to her but Maria dodge it

"Diyos ko po Diyos ko po Diyos ko po! (*2)" she nervously said while she was dodging her attack

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" she coldly said to Maria and the young lady still attacking her knife

"Ahh! N-No! S-Stop this!" Maria squeaks and she dodges the lady's attack

"DON'T GET NEAR ON HIM!" She hissed and she swing her knife again but Maria blocked it with her rattan sticks

"Annnggghh… S-Stop this!" she pushes her back in the use of her rattan sticks and she go to the door and she was trying to open the door.

_'Oh my! I-I can't open the door!' _she almost panicked. Every turn on the door knob, she always looks at the young lady who was trying to kill her

"YOU! DON'T GET NEAR ON MY BROTHER!" she hissed and she pointed her knife to Maria's chest and she move closer to the scared nation

"P-Please! D-Don't K-Kill- eh?" she stops and she remembers what Ivan said to her

**_~`Rewind!:_**

_Maria catches her breath and she speaks "K-Kill?! W-What the.." she shivered 'W-Wait.. I-Is her s-stalker was the ghost?!'_

_"Just please! I don't want that my **little sister** will trying to pushes my friend away from me!…" Russia sadly said to her_

_I don't want that my **little sister **will try to pushes my friend away from me!_

_I don't want that my **little sister **will try to pushes my friend away from me!_

_I don't want that my **little sister **will try to pushes my friend away from me!_

_I don't want that my **little sister**_

_my **little sister**_

_my **little sister**_

**_little sister…_**

**_little sister!_**

Ivan's words rung on Maria's mind ESPECIALLY the word **_'Little Sister'_**

_'W-Wait… S-She's NOT A GHOST?! S-She was IVAN'S LITTLE SISTER! C-Crap! Why I didn't hear the word LITTLE SISTER!?'_

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation:**

(*1) **M-Multo!:** G-Ghost!

(*2) **Diyos ko po Diyos ko po Diyos ko po:** My God My God My God!

* * *

**_It's kinda fuzzy but i hope you like it! _**

**_Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the Chapter 9!**_

_**Enjoy! You will saw the a little franky side of Philippines XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: F-Friend?**

'_W-Wait… S-She's NOT A GHOST?! S-She was IVAN'S LITTLE SISTER! C-Crap! Why I didn't hear the word LITTLE SISTER!?'_ she mumbled on her mind "Y-You're I-Ivan's little sister?" she asks the young lady

"NOT ANYMORE! HE WILL BE MY HUSBAND!" she hissed

"W-WHAT!? H-HUSBAND!?" she jawdropped _'W-What the… The two siblings mustn't marry each other!' _she shouts on her mind

"YES! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!?" she halted and she points her knife on Maria's neck

"W-What!? I-Im not! He's JUST A FRIEND! A FRIEND YOU HEAR THAT!? A FRIEND!" she yelled and the young lady's knife was already poking Maria's neck and she gulped

"YOU LIAR!"

"EEKK!" Maria squeaks _'Hey.. You! Don't make me angry okey! If you break my kindness, I'll smack you with my rattan sticks!' _she mumbled on her mind. The Republic of the Philippines don't want that someone will say something negative on her if THAT person didn't know what was the truth. ESPECIALLY when someone saying that she's a liar and that's not true"P-Please! I'm saying a truth!" she pleaded _'A-Ack! She was a hard-headed like Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea!'_

"LIAR!" she shouts

Maria frowned _'This is getting TOO FAR!' _she enraged "THAT'S TRUE! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" she angrily said and she gets the young lady's knife and she threw in away somewhere and Maria gets her rattan sticks and she push the young lady on the wall "You know what? You cannot marry your big brother because you are the same blood and NOT ONLY THAT.." Maria glared to her "YOU CANNOT MARRY HIM IF HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" she paused "AND DON'T FORCE HIM IF HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU AS A LOVER!? DID YOU KNOW THAT HE LOVES AS HIS LITTLE SISTER!? PLEASE!" Maria seriously said "You know what… Marrying your brother is a mortal sin to God.." She raises her voice and she stared at the young lady who staring at the floor and tears rolled on the young lady's cheeks _'N-Naging prangka yata ako masyado sa kanya.._(*1)'

"O-Oh no.. I-Im s-sorry i-if I hurt your feelings…" Maria soften her eyes at the young lady

"It's okey.." she wipes her tears on her eyes "You're probably right… Siblings must not marry each other… It's a mortal sin or such.." she wryly smiles to Maria "My Sestra Ukraine always getting through with brother and they always says I love you each other. Poland said to me that when you marry someone, the two couples will say I love you each other and I think that the wedding will be the solution so that my brother will say me I love you.." she blushes

_'A-Ano ba yan.. Alam kong mas bata siya ng isang taon sa akin pero ung isip niya pambata.. Hindi pa niya gaano alam kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng kasal at pag mamahal ng isang mag kakapatid.._(*2)_'_ Maria sweatdropped and she puts her rattan sticks on her pocket "But that's not the real solution how will love your brother.. Ahmm…. Love as a sibling… that is.." she giggled

The young lady blushes a little and she pouts "I-I see… T-Thank you for explaining something.." she smiles

"By the way! What's your name?" Maria asks the light blonde nation

"My name is Natalia Arlovskaya.. The embodiment of Belarus…" Natalia smiles to her "How about you?"

"My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz… The embodiment of Philippines.. Wow… you have a cute name!" she gleamed

"W-What!? I-Im not!" she blushes more

"Aheehee.." she giggled "Can you be my friend?" she warmly smiles at Belarus

"F-Friend? B-But I-I have a scary attitude.." Belarus sadly bow her head

"No… You're not scary at all Natalia!" she smiles and she holds Belarus' hand

"R-Really? T-Thank you.."

She giggled and she suddenly looks at her watch and it's already 1:25 "K-Kyaaah! F-five minutes before the meeting start!" she squeaks

"O-Oh no.. Im so sorry! I do something bad and-

"You don't need to apologize! It's my fault anyways! Ugh! My clueless always making my day WORST! ESPECIALLY WHEN I SAW K-KIKU AND T-THAT S-STUPID S-SPAINIARD!" she roar while she arrange her hair back

"Y-You were angry to Kiku and your Papa?" Belarus stared at the angry nation

"U-Umm… Y-Yeah…" she sadly sighs "But enough for that!" Maria grabs Natalia's hand "I will tell to you later! We must go to the meeting room quick!"

"A-Ah.. O-Okey.. Gyaah!"

**_~*Hetalia!*~ _**

**In the World Conference room:**

"So.. Anyone's here now…" England cleared his throat and he will start the meeting

"NO WAY!" Vietnam shouts on the whole room and she was already crying

"H-Hey! What's wrong with you Viet?" America sweatdropped while he was looking at the tanned nation

"M-My… C-Chi-chan!" Vietnam slammed herself on the table so hard. She just ignore the pain

"H-Hey! S-Stop slamming yourself ~aru!" China pinches the Vietnamese ears

"Uwaah! Stop it!" Vietnam cried "CHI~CHAN!" she cried more

"Oh dear… What's going on.." Brunei plugged his ears

"~nyaaa!" Timor Leste bites some chocolate that Belgium gave

"Aww.. Cel was so cute~! Isn't she Canada?" Belgium cooed her reddish cheeks while she looks at the Canadian

"A-Ah yes Ms. Belgium.." he smiles

"Who are you?" his white polar bear speaks

"It's me. Canada. Your owner.." Canada sweatdropped

"E-Everyone was getting violent!" Laos shivered

"L-Louie! A-Are you okey?" Seychelles pats his back

"Ahonhonhonhon~~ what a scene~" France just drink wine on the corner

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" England slaps the French man

"HEY! STOP CRYING YOU IDIOT!" Myanmar stands on the table and he tries to calm down the Vietnamese but she cries more

"Ughh! You GIT! You made her cry more!" England smacks Myanmar with his wand

"Eh~? What's going on?" Hungary watches the scene while she was reading doujinshis

"HEY I'LL TELL YA ALL! I AM AWESOME!" Prussia laughs and he stands up on his chair

"You IDIOT!" Hungary chase the albino

"Moron.." Austria sighs and he just watch her ex-husband chasing Prussia

"Aww… Latvia was so small.." Russia pats Latvia's head

"S-Stop i-it p-please…" Latvia cried

"Oh my… This is getting worst!" Ukraine hugs Malaysia

"Ammff! I-I can't n-breathe! T-Too big!" Malaysia catches her breathe while she was trying to release herself on the giant boobs of Ukraine

"J-JIE-JIE!" Taiwan cries too. She was already crying on her chair

"M-Mei? W-What's the matter?" Hong Kong worriedly said to the Taiwanese while he was trying to comfort her

"South Korea? Are you okey ~ana?" Thailand pats his back while he was carrying a baby elephant

Spain still pinching Romano's cheeks while Japan was reading Manga

"I AM NOT OKEY SINCE MY… MY…" South Korea start crying

Liechtenstein watches the scene "Oh dear… Brother? Can we just help them?"

"It's their own business.." Switzerland face away

Liechtenstein sighs and she notice that her seatmate, Philippines was not yet on the room "U-Umm.. G-Guys? W-Where's Ms. Philippines by any chance?" Liechtenstein raise up her voice so that everyone will hear her.

Everyone stop what they were doing and they stared at the young nation "I-I think she's not here.. It's already 1:35" Liechtenstein explains

"You were right Liecht.." America looks all over the room

Russia suddenly remembers that the Filipina was on the comfort room and he was going to speak but it was cut by the trio

"**_UWAHHH!_**" Vietnam, S. Korea and Taiwan continue crying

"~Vee! What's going on! Germany! Hide me!~" Italy hides on Germany's back

Germany just sighs and he saw Indonesia and Cambodia were shivering on the corner.

"Hey! You two!" the German yells at the Southeast Asian Nation

"E-Eh? What is it Germany?" Indonesia nervously smiled on the blonde nation

"It seems that you know what's going on.." Germany points the crying nations

Everyone stared at the two Asians "W-Well y-you see…" the two sweatdropped

"Kirana Kusnapaharani! Samnang Kim! We will kill you if OUR BIG SISTER WILL DIE!" the trio glared at the two nations

"E-EH! Don't kill us!" Indonesia and Cambodia hides on Germany's back

"A-Ask Russia! I-I think h-he bump on Maria!" Cambodia pouts

When the trio heard that, Vietnam became a rock statue while South Korea just jawdropped and Taiwan faints

None of them wants to move closer to Russia and ask him. Timor Leste moves closer to him and she pokes his back. "U-Umm.. M-Mr. Russia?" Timor Leste nervously said while her legs were trembling.

"~da? What's wrong Cel?" Russia pats Timor's head while the small nation was already trembling more

"T-Timor.." Belgium weakly called Timor so that she will go back to her seat.

"C-Can anyone d-drag Cel here!" Malaysia said to them

"U-Ummm... D-Did you know w-were's M-Ms. Philippines ~nyaa?" Timor Leste said more and she burst into tears

"Well… I bring Maria on the comfort room~" Russia pokes Timor's fore head "I-I… I-I.." Timor can't take it anymore. She suddenly faints because she was scared to Russia.

"Timor!" Belgium runs to her and she immediately carry her and go to their seats

Everyone stared at the Russian. They were shock why the Russian man bring Maria on the comfort room. And that makes Spain worried "W-Why did you bring Mi Hija there?"

"She said that I'll bring her there so I bring her there.."

"And?"

"She said that I will go now here because she don't want that my works will be disturbed by her.." Russia explains

"Why Maria was still not here ~aru?" China glared at Russia

"Belarus was not here too.." Ukraine stared to the empty seat were Belarus were seating in.

"W-What!" Taiwan recovered and she shivered "D-Don't s-say to me t-that…"

"NO WAY! SHE HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY BELARUS!" Russia shouts and he shivered

"Kyaah! The ghost!" Kirana and Kim hug each other

"Which means that the ghost was Belarus?!" Vietnam yells to Kirana and Kim

"Estonia said that the ghost was Belarus!" Cambodia points at the Estonian

"S-She looks l-like a g-ghost anyways.." Estonia explains and he pushes his eyeglasses

"Estonia! Ms. Belarus is not a ghost?" Lithuania smack him

"Ugghh! You always protect that woman!" Poland protested

"W-Wait w-what? B-Belarus and Philippines were not here and…" America stared at Russia

The words that Russia said awhile back rungs on their mind, they already panicked because Maria has been attacked by the most dangerous girl in the room, Belarus and suddenly the door opens and they saw Belarus and Philippines catching their breathe and they saw that they were holding hands each other

"I-Im.. S-Sorry.. I-If… W-We're.. L-Late…" Natalia deeply inhaled and exhaled and she leans on the door

"W-We've…. Been.. F-fighting… awhile.. B-Back.. But thank God it's already over… A-And we've became **FRIENDS**" Maria smiles on them and she suddenly jawdropped

"E-Eh?" Natalia jawdropped too

The two saw the whole nation were all white and they were so shock because Philippines stops Belarus' violence and Philippines and Belarus became friends!

"W-What's going on?" Maria whispers to Natalia

"Just ignore them… They are just shock.. That's all.." Natalia smiles to the Filipina

"SHE SMILES!" all of them speak up

Natalia gave them an annoying look while Maria was still confuse what's going on.

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation:**

(*1) **N-Naging prangka yata ako masyado sa kanya..: A-Am i get so franky to her?**

(*2) **A-Ano ba yan.. Alam kong mas bata siya ng isang taon sa akin pero ung isip niya pambata.. Hindi pa niya gaano alam kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng kasal at pag mamahal ng isang mag kakapatid: **Oh geez… I know that she was younger than me in one year but her mind was just like the mind of a child… She didn't even know what is the true meaning of Wedding and the love of siblings

* * *

**_Im so sorry if I made Philippines here so rude but that's the fact! _**

**_Marrying your own brother was A MORTAL SIN _**

**_Anyways, im a Christian :3 and most of the Filipinos were frank (FRANK means: Open, honest, and direct in speech or writing, esp. when dealing with unpalatable matters) like me :3_**

**_Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Ne! Gomene if i already update the chapter 10 so late! ~deshu! *bows***_

_**I already behalf the chapter 11 so wait for it okey! *winks***_

_**anyways! enjoy ~deshu!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dinner with Them**

**After the Meeting:**

At the end of the day nothing much changed. They keep on asking how Natalia was so tame when it comes to her, she just sighs and saying 'She wants to become friends with me'. Anyways, let's go back on the main topic.

The second day in the world conference, she was desperately irritates and embarrass in what was happening to her. While Maria was walking on the hallway, someone calls her name.

"Maria!"

She looks at her back and she saw the Belarusian running to her. "Oh! Natalia, It's you!" she waves her hand and she waits Natalia to came closer to her.

"C-Can you…T-Teach me.. H-How to be a good sister.. T-Tomorrow?" Natalia smiles a little. She tries her best to give a perfect smile to her. Maria sweatdropped a little when she saw Natalia's smile. _'I-I think that she didn't smile for many years..' _she thought "Of course! I'll teach you! Do you forget that were friends?"

Natalia smiles again "T-Thank you! By the way, I will wait you in the garden.. See yah!" she waves her hand and she left

Maria continues walking and she notice that she was wearing a locket with the picture of her, Spain, Romano and Italy. Honestly, Spain gave that to her in her birthday. She will go to threw it outside but. _'N-No… I'll never throw this… I-I know that he betrayed me.. But this is the first gift that I receive in my birthday..'_ she sighs and she entered the hotel building where the office of all country's been there and went inside the elevator. Right before the elevator doors closed, a scowling young man stepped in. He looked oddly familiar, with his dark brown hair and long curl. Maria just couldn't put her finger on it. He looks like...

"Lovino!" She smiles to him. She remembered that they were still both colonies of Spain when they last saw each other. They had after all lived in the same house for centuries. They never got along when they were younger, but they grew to like each other when they got older.

Lovino stared at her with a perplexed face. "Who the fuck are you?"

Maria jawdropped _'A-Anong sinabi mo! N-Nag bagao nga siya sa physical appearance pero sa emotional! Ayy! EWAN KO NGA BA! Masuntok ko nga ito!_ (*1)_'_ Offended, Maria punches him in his face. Seriously, she hadn't changed much the past 50 years. But she was mostly offended by his use of words. "Don't use that kind of language on me. You haven't changed at all." A big vein popped on her head

"Oh, it's you Maria. Only you can punch that hard." Lovino rubs his cheek were Maria punch it

"So… How's the punch? It's not much hurt than my punch when we were still little?" Maria smirks to him

"W-What!? N-Not much hurt than your punch when we were still little!? Are you an IDIOT! Your punch today was so hurts than the past you Mango Bi-." Before Lovino will say some colorful language to Maria, she punches his stomach so hard.

"O-OW! S-Stop it Maria!" He laughs a little and that laugh there's a little pain on it because of the pain of Maria's punch in his stomach. He holds Maria's arms so that she will not punch him.

"You MEANIE!" Maria wailed her arms and she pouts.

"Sorry Maria.." Lovino laughs and he still holding her arms. Maria was surprise, he apologize when he say something bad to her. _'Woah… Is this my brother? He change a bit…' _she thought. They got along better when they got older. It's just that they were so hot tempered when they were younger.

Lovino sighs and he release Maria's arms. Maria puffed her cheeks and she crossed her arms. _'The same as ever… She really not changes…' _The Italian smiles and he pats her head.

Maria glance at Lovino and she notice that he was now taller than her. "W-Wait.. So how old are, human-wise. You're so tall."

Romano smirked. "I'm 22."

"R-Really? But I'm only 20 years old! I used to older than you by a year!"

"I guess male countries age faster than female countries." He chuckled and he notice that Maria was already sulking

"I-Is the milk was not enough… O-Or… I-Im lack of Taurine to grow more…" Maria deeply sighs

Romano sweatdropped. He didn't saw his sister in that kind of attitude. He pokes her back. "M-Maria c-calm down…" he sweatdropped more. And he notice that she was wearing a locket. _'W-Wait… I-Is that the locket that Tomato bastard give to Sorella?' _he thinks "Hey Sorella… Is the locket that you wearing are the locket that tomato bastard give to you?"

"Y-Yes.." Maria holds the locket in her neck "I-I know it's a little bit odd because im still angry to him.. But… This locket was so precious to me because… many happy memories that I remember when im wearing this… But.." she sighs

"But what? The bad memories that Tomato bastard do to you was still higher than the happy memories?" he annoyingly said to her

Maria sighs "Yeah.." Romano just sighs

Maria sighs more. "By the way… Where are you heading from?"

"In the restaurant of course… I'll take my dinner there.." Lovino crossed his arms "Do you want to come and eat with us?"

"E-Eh! I-Im not hungry at all!" Maria shooks her head and suddenly her stomach growled and she saw Lovino was already chuckling. She suddenly blushes. "O-Okey… I'll go.." she sighs

"See? You can't deny when it comes to foods.." He chuckled

"I-Im not! Im really hungry since we didn't take a break in the meeting because of your stupidity!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Okey.. Okey.." Lovino chuckled more.

"Who will be our companions?" Maria asks

"I dunno…" he wryly said. "But TOMATO BASTARD there.."

Maria stunned. She knew who was the TOMATO BASTARD what Lovino was talking about. It was Spain

"I-Im s-sorry b-but i-im not h-hungry n-now.. M-Maybe n-nex-."

"Don't say to me that you'll not come!" He growled and Maria squeaks "Don't make some excuses on me OKEY!? And I want that the two of you will be okey each other!" Lovino grabs Maria's arms and the elevator door opened and he pulled Maria out while Maria was pulling back on the elevator but she can't. Romano was stronger than her now. _'W-What the heck.. H-He was so strong than I thought!' _she gives up and she just follows him to the restaurant.

**In the Restaurant:**

Romano and Philippines entered in the restaurant and they saw Spain and Italy waving their hands so that the two will go in there.

"H-Hey… A-Are you sure about this Romano? I-Im n-nervous.." Maria holds his arm.

"Don't get nervous you bastard… Tomato bastard is your father okey? So don't worry.." Romano pats Maria's head

"Hey don't pat my head so much.. I'll get smaller you idiot.." Maria pinch his arms

"O-Oww! O-Okey.. Okey!" He hissed

They finally reach the table were the two nations were sitting in. Italy suddenly stands up and hugs Maria

"Sorella! I miss you so much!" Italy hugs her tightly and Maria hugs back.

"Me too Italy!" she giggles

Spain just smile and watching them. Romano sighs and pulls Italy to the corner and they talk. "You Idiot! We must plan now how will be the two of them will be closer!" he rubs Italy's head

"~Ve! I suddenly forget about that!" Italy gleamed "Okey! Let's begin the plan A!" he said and the two of them go back to the table

"Sorella! Greet Spain now!" Italy smiles and he holds Maria's shoulder.

"Yeah… You must greet your Papa.." Lovino grins to Maria

_'T-The heck…I-I think they planning something..' _she gulps and she shivered

Spain suddenly felt something strange. He notices that Italy and Romano were planning something.

"Hey.. Don't just stand there… Hug him already! Just like you always do when Tomato bastard was arrive home.." Romano pushes Maria to Spain and Maria's heart was beating so fast. _'O-Oh dear…'_

Maria moves closer to Spain and she hugs him. Maria feels the warm body of her papa. _'P-Papa was warm as ever… He didn't change at all..' _

Spain's eyes were already teary. He can't believe that his daughter was hugging him. He hugs back and he pats her head. Maria looks at her two brothers who enjoying the scene. She suddenly releases Spain and she looks on the floor and she was blushing. _'M-My two brothers were i-idiot! I-it's so embarrassing!' _she glance at the Spaniard who scratching his cheeks

"OKEY! Im hungry! Let's order now!" Romano spoke up. Maria was seating beside Italy while Romano was seating beside Spain. But the problem is, Maria was facing to Spain. They all ordered their food and made some small talk.

"So Sorella!~ You'll come and visit us are you~?" Italy smiles to Maria who was munching a piece of carrot

"Mrhmm.." Maria gave an apologetic smile to Italy but Romano snapped her.

"Don't say to us that you'll DENY!?" Romano gritted his teeth

"E-Eh…. U-Umm… N-No…" Maria sweatdropped _'I think he wants more punch.._' she evilly said to her mind

"~Ve! Sorella will visit us!" Italy eats more pasta "Did you hear that Spain~? She will visit us!"

"Y-Yes! I hear that clearly Ita-chan~" Spain pokes Italy's cheeks while Italy was saying some '~Ve' thingy

Maria just sighs and she continues to eat her food. _'I think this is my challenge… First, was Spain… And who's next? Kiku? Ugh.. Please stop this…' _she rolled her eyes and she eats more

When Italy and Romano will talk to Maria, they will bring Spain up on the conversation and that is the time that Maria will not join them to talk. She just watches them laughing and she just drinking mango shake. _'Hmm.. They are just like a family…_' Maria smiles a bit _'If im there… I think…' _she grips her skirt so tight _'they are not happy like that… They are not happy when im was on their family..' _a tear rolled on Maria's cheeks and she immediately wipes it with a tissue.

Italy notices that Philippines was wiping her eyes. "~Vee? It's something wrong Sorella?"

"N-No! It's nothing.." Maria smiles "It's there's something on my eye.." she rubs her eye so that they will not notice that she was crying

"Are you sure?" Romano spoke up

"Y-Yeah… B-By the way… I'll better get going now.." Maria stands up

"~Ve? You're leaving already?" Italy sadly said to her

"Yes Ita-chan… Im really tired and I have an important matters tomorrow.." she smiles and she go and walk in the exit.

Spain notice that there's something fall on Maria's neck. He picks it up and it was a locket that he gives to her. "W-Wait.. Is this the locket that I gave to Mi Hija in her birthday?" his eyes widen. He cannot believe that Maria wearing the locket. "She didn't throw it…" he smiles

"Hey Tomato bastard…" Spain glances at Romano who was glaring

"W-What is it Lovi?"

"You'll keep that and give that locket to her.. Since…" Romano sighs "That locket was very important to her.."

"R-Really?" Spain enlighten and he's eyes were full of hope that Maria will accepts him

"Yes… and don't call me LOVI you Bi-."

"~Ve! Fratello! Stop that! Sorella will hear you if you say something like that~!" Italy closes Lovino's mouth

"Okey!" Spain stands up "I'll do my best that Mi Hija will accepts me! And when the time comes that she already accepts me, I'll help Kiku!"

"~Ve! You were right!"

"Hmp!.." Romano faces away on them. _'She's okey with Tomato bastard a little.. But.. I think Sorella will not forgive Kiku… I know that she will accept him…"_

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

(*1):** 'A-Anong sinabi mo! N-Nag bago nga siya sa physical appearance pero sa emotional! Ayy! EWAN KO NGA BA! Masuntok ko nga ito!: **W-What did you say!? She really change in physical appearance but in emotional, Ahh! I don't know! I will punch him for the mean time!

* * *

_**I hope you'll wait the chapter 11 ~deshu!**_

_**Ja ne! *poof***_


	11. Chapter 11

******_Im sorry! If i updated it so late! *bows* _**

**_Me and my family gone vacation to Palawan _**

**_So here it goes!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Philippines meets Hungary **

**~December 2, 2012: In the garden:**

In the garden, Natalia was seating on the grass. She picking up the small flowers and she put it on her skirt. "Finally, I can bond my brother and the other countries properly… Thanks to my new friend.." she smiles "B-But first…" she sighs "I'll practice to smile.." she tries to smile just like the smile of Maria but she can't. "I think… I can't.." she sighs

"You're wrong Natalia, you can do it.."

Natalia looks at her back and she saw Maria who wearing a white t-shirt, a green sash and long green stripe skirt. She was wearing a green ribbon headdress on her hair. And a three Sampaguita flowers were attaching on the green ribbon. "Im sorry if I keep you waiting!" she seats besides Belarus

"Ah.. It's okey.." Belarus tries to smile more. The Republic of the Philippines blink twice and she chuckled. "I think, you really want to learned more.."

"Yes.." she sighs

Philippines cleared her throat. "Okey.. First, to be a good little sister, you must understand what your big brother and big sister's feelings. You must not force them too much if they didn't want your request." She explains

"S-So that means… I will not force brother to love me?" Natalia muttered while she was making a flower bracelet

"E-Eh! I-it's not like that!" Maria squeaks "He loves you… But I think… He became like THAT when you want to marry him and the worst is…" she sighs "You always stalk him.."

Belarus enlighten "Ah.. So that's why.."

"Second is, you must give them a sweetest smile" Maria smiled so wide (not really) and she giggles

Natalia blush a bit and she suddenly pouts "But how… I always tried that.. Everyone was scared at me when I smiled…" she sighs "Except from that guy.." she points on the right direction. Maria looks at the right direction where Natalia pointing her fingers. A man with a brown hair and he was doing some paper works

"Ah.. Lithuania.." Philippines look back on the Belarusian.

Belarus frown "That guy… He was just a bastard… He always asking for a date.. and when I hurting him, he just smile and… UGH!" she scratches her head so hard. She was really confuse

Maria sweatdropped "E-Eh.. W-Wait a sec Natalia.. Maybe, he really loves you…"

"You're kidding right.." she pouts

The Filipina sighs "Maybe we should go back on our topic" she sweatdropped "Before you will be in bad mood.."

"A-Ah.. O-Okey.."

"As I was saying, you just smile… If you really want to give them a true smile, you must smile in all your heart.. U-Umm Err… In the easiest way, you must think a person who really makes your heart soft.." Maria giggles

"M-Makes m-my heart s-soft.." Belarus murmurs and she stared on her hands. She thinks a person who makes her smile on her heart…. When she already knew who that person is, she was surprise! She didn't know that the person was Lithuania who makes her smile. She suddenly warmly smiles at Philippines. Because of that, the Filipina smiles and she hugs Natalia so tight "Kyaah! You know now how to smile! You are so cute when you are smiling like that!" she squeezes Natalia

"U-Uh.. T-Thank y-you…P-Piri-chan.." she blushes. It's her first time that she will use honorific words to a person.

Philippines releases Belarus from the hug "W-Wha-? Y-You c-call m-me P-Piri-chan!?" her eyes sparkled happily and she holds Natalia's warm hands

"Y-Yes.. A-Actually.. I-It's my first time to use some honorific words.." she hides her blush

Maria giggled "I see on you face Bela-chan~ It is your first time~"

Belarus blushes more "Y-You.. C-Call m-me.."

She will go to say something to Philippines but a loud 'THUD!' interrupt her. "W-What was that!?" she glance everywhere to see where's the sound came from.

"U-Umm.. B-Bela-chan.. There's a woman there…" Maria sweatdropped and she points at the petite woman who was lying on the grass. "Let's help her!" she pulls Natalia's hand as they go to the woman

"E-Eh!? H-Hungary!?" Belarus sweatdropped while poking Hungary's cheeks

"Hmmmnn…" The Hungarian slowly opened her eyes and she looks at Belarus and she looks on her right. She saw Philippines' cute face. She blinks twice.

"E-Ermm, I-Is there's something on my-." Before Philippines will ask Hungary, the Hungarian hugs her and she squeezes her.

"SO CUTE! SPAIN WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES!" Hungary cooed and she squeezes me by her hug.

Maria's eyes bugled and she pats her back "I-I..C-Can't B-Breathe.." she choked

Belarus sweatdropped while watching Hungary hugging Philippines so tight. She must save Philippines from the death grip of Hungary. "H-Hungry! W-Wait a sec! P-Piri-chan c-can't breathe!~" she pulls Hungary

"Eh! Im sorry!" Hungary release Philippines while Belarus patting Philippines back

Philippines catch her breath "I-It's.. Okey.." she smiled at the Hungarian

Belarus sighs "Maybe, you should be careful Hungary.."

"Ahehehe!" Hungary scratches the back of her head. "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself to you~!" she cleared her throat and she begins to speak "My name is Elizabeta Hedevary. The embodiment of Hungary.. Nice to meet you Piri-chan~!" she shake hands to Philippines.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hungary.." Philippines smiled

Hungary squeaks "E-Eh! Y-You don't call me Miss! Just call me Hun-chan~" she cooed

Philippines sweatdropped "Ahehehe… Okey.. Hun-chan.." she smiled

"Kyaah! Someone calls me Hun-chan!~" Hungary holds her cheeks and she giggles

Belarus sweatdropped "You've said that Piri-chan will call you like that.."

Philippines just smiled. Finally! She met another nation. While she was looking at the appearance of Hungary, she saw a camera on her apron and a manga. _'W-Wait… Is that a manga?'_ she thought. Of course she knew the manga! She likes to read those even if Japan originated that. "U-Ummm.. Hun-chan? Is that a manga?"

Elizabeta stop giggling and she looks down on her apron "Oh This? Yes! This is a manga.." she gleamed

Belarus mused "How did you know that Piri-chan?"

Philippines scratch her cheek "Actually, I love reading manga ESPECIALLY Yaoi manga" she smiles.

Belarus jawdropped and she cannot believe that the Republic of the Philippines love reading Yaoi manga "W-What-."

"YOU READ YAOI MANGA!?" Hungary shouts happily. Finally, she has already a partner in liking Yaoi.

Philippines jump in shock "Y-Yes… I-I love r-reading t-them s-since it's-." she was cut by Hungary's squeal

"It's HOT!" Hungary squeals and she holds Maria's hands "You know what? This is my first time that I met a nation that liking YAOI!"

Philippines sweatdropped "A-Actually, Indonesia also love Yaoi mangas.."

"REALLY!? KYAAH!" Hungary squeals more "Did you know that Bela-chan likes Yaoi too?" she squints her eyes

Philippines jawdropped and she stared at the Belarusian "I-Is t-that t-t-true!?"

Belarus rolled her eyes "O-of c-course n-not! H-How s-should i-

Hungary pats Belarus' shoulder "Aww… Don't deny it! You love reading them!" she winks "I saw you reading yaoi last week!"

Belarus gritted her teeth and she was already blushing. She sighs "Okey.. Okey… You won… Yeah… I love reading Yaoi manga.."

Hungary stands up and dances gracefully "Yey! A new alliance form!"

Philippines and Belarus stared each other and they look at the dancing Hungarian "New alliance?" they said it unison

"Aheeheehee! We are finally called A FUJOSHI TRIO!" Hungary squealed and she continues her dance

Philippines giggles "Maybe, this'll be fun.."

Belarus sighs "I guess so.."

Hungary stops dancing and she smiled to them. "Do you want some snacks?" she gets the basket on the bushes

"W-What the-.. Why you put your basket there!" Belarus muttered

Hungary giggles "I always doing this everyday! I hide on the bush when someone will make a Yaoi scene here or something interesting in this place! When I saw one, I will climbed on the tree and taking videos and capturing pictures!"

Philippines sweatdropped "Ah.. So that's why you are unconscious awhile back.."

"because you climbed on the tree and you suddenly step you feet in the wrong way and you fell down.." Belarus continues the sentence of Philippines

Hungary blush in embarrassment "H-How d-did you.. KYAAHH! You two were reading mind maniacs!" she shivered

Belarus crossed her arms "Look who's talking…"

**~*Hetalia!*~**

"What! You hate Spain!?" Hungary shouts while eating sandwich

Belarus sweatdropped "Hun-chan… Don't shout too much.. Someone will hear you.."

Philippines sadly stared on her hands "Y-Yes… I hate him… B-But I think I hate him a little… ugh… I don't know… He betrays me anyways…"

Hungary gulps the sandwich on her mouth "Hmm.. That's quite hurt.." she looks at the Filipina

Belarus sips her tea "Like what happened to you and Romania.."

Hungary coughs and she gave a death glare to Belarus "Bela-chan.. Are you angry to me or WHAT.."

Belarus place the tea on the grass "Nope.. Im just saying the truth.."

Hungary pouts and she faces away "Hmp!"

Belarus asks Philippines "How about Kiku? You still hate him?"

Philippines froze. She didn't even know that Belarus will say such a thing about Kiku. She just sighs and she spoke up "Yes.. I desperately hate him.." she coldly said

Hungary pops out "Eh? Why?"

"Because… He did some malicious things on my people and even my siblings… H-He… b-broke his promise to me.." she grip her skirt

"But… Past is Past Maria.." Hungary holds Philippines hands "Right Bela-chan?" she stared at the Belarusian if she was agree on what she said

"Yes… But it depends on the person if he/she was ready to forget all the bad memories in his/her past.." Belarus sips more tea

Hungary sighs and she stared at the Filipina "Piri-chan.. If you didn't accept their sorry, you will be hurt in the end.." she mutters

"W-What do you mean?"

"U-Umm… I mean… MAYBE… YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE TO KIKU!" Hungary goes back on her fangirling attitude

"W-WHAT!?" Philippines blushes so hard "W-WHY S-SHOULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH KIKU!?" she blushes more

"But in your face, YOU ALREADY LOVE HIM!" she added more

"E-Eh! S-Stop it! I will NEVER fall in love to him!" Philippines pouts and she was still blushing. "Bela-chan.. Help me here…" she calls the Belarusian who enjoying the scene

Belarus giggles "The more you hate Piri-chan, The MORE YOU LOVE.." she grins

"N-Not you too!" she squeaks

"Geheeheeheehe! That means you love Liet-kun too?" Hungary weirdly smiles on Belarus

"W-WHAT! NO WAY!" she blushes and she crossed her arms "H-How about YOU AND PRUSSIA? You hate him VERY MUCH than Romania!" she winks her eye and Hungary's face turns red

Philippines evilly smiles on Hungary "Aww… Hun-chan loves Kuya Prussia.." she giggles

"I-IM NOT!" she squeaks "You are just in love to Japan!"

Philippines blushes "EHH! STOP IT! I SAID THAT I HATE HIM OKEY!"

Belarus laughs a little "Ahhahaha.. Good one.."

"UGH.. You are just in love to Liet-kun Bela-chan.." Philippines smiles at Belarus

"UGH! IM NOT!" she growled

**~Philippines POV**

This day is my happy day… Finally! I have new best friends now.. The other nations said that Belarus and Hungary were violent.. But they didn't know… I am MORE violent than the two… *laughs* But… The two convincing me to accepts Mr. Spain's apology… Maybe… I'll think more…

But when it comes to Kiku? Oh Lord… I don't know.. Im really confuse… I know that he changes a lot but.. But.. UGH..

**~Ends of Philippines' POV**

**~In the Hallway: 6:30 pm**

Maria walks on the hallway and she was finding her locket that Spain gave to her _'Ano ba yan! Nawala ko yata ung kwintas! Kainis!_' she stomp her feet so hard _'Baka nandito sa conference room [1]..' _she enters on the conference room and she close the door.

When she already enters the room, she saw Kiku who doing his paper works. She jumped in shock. Kiku notice Maria and he look up to her. "M-Maria-san.. W-why are you here.. I-It's already 6:30.." He looks in his watch

Maria frowned "Im just finding my locket.." she coldly said and she looks down on the floor and she checks every seats on the table

"M-Maybe.. I can help you.." Kiku suggested

Maria sighs _'Maybe… I will allow him to help me to find my locket…' _she wryly smiles at Kiku "Okey… but don't think that I already forgive you.. GOT THAT?" she seriously said to him

"Yes.." Kiku just sighs and they begin to find the missing locket.

**-Outside of the Conference Room-**

The janitor was cleaning on the hallway and he stops on the Conference room. He gets the keys and he finds the key of the conference room. When he finally founds it, he puts the key in the keyhole and he locks it.

"Hmmm.. maybe There's no more people inside on the conference room.." He sighs while he puts the keys in his pocket and he carries the cleaning materials and he continues to walk.

**-Inside of the Conference Room-**

"Kiku.. Did you find it?" Maria spoke up while looking under the bookshelves

"Nope.." he answers

Maria gives up and she sits on the chair "Where could that be.." she mumbles herself

Japan just stared at the frowned Filipina. _'She didn't change as usual… She's still beautiful…' _he blushes _'K-Kiku! W-What are you talking about! S-She didn't love you! Okey!' _he snapped his mind and he sighs

Philippines glance at the Japanese man _'He still finding it… I think I already bothers his work' _she sighs and she suddenly blushes _'W-What the heck! Why am I worrying in this guy!? I-Im not in love to him! I hate him so much! H-He hurts me so much in the past! I'll NEVER GET IN LOVE WITH HIM!' _she pats her blushing cheeks. She suddenly remembers the time when she was taking dinner with Spain, Romano and Italy. _'W-Wait.. W-What! I-I think that my locket fells while im leaving in the restaurant.. OH CRAP!' _she shivered a little "Damn it!" she stood up and she was already leaving on the room

"M-Maria-san.. W-Where are you going?" Kiku stands up while he removes some dirt in his clothes

"I think I know now where's my locket is.." she glance at Kiku "Im sorry for bothering you…" she immediately said and she turns the door knob

"I-it's okey.." Kiku politely said to her.

"K-Kiku.. I-I can't open the door.." she nervously said to him

"What? But it's still open.."

"You idiot! If it this is open, I already came out!" she sweatdropped

Philippines turn the door knob but she can't open the door. She tries again and again until she gives up. "O-Oh no... W-We were.. W-We… a-are L-LOCK IN!" she faints and she was already lying on the floor

"M-Maria-san!"

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

**[1] `Ano ba yan! Nawala ko yata ung kwintas! Kainis!' 'Baka nandito sa conference room'- _Aw men! I think i lost my locket! Damn it!' 'Maybe my locket was on the conference room..'_**

* * *

**_I already finish the chapter 12 and 13!_**

**_But im still editing it so... Please wait for the next chapter! _**

**_Don't forget to review! /_**

**_By the way! Read my new fanfic!: s/9212283/1/Big-Sister-Piri-became-a-5-years-old_**

**_Ja ne! *poof*_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**KYAAHH! Gomene! I suffered from the no internet! *bows***_

_**Our Wi-Fi was broken and we fixed it up so...**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER 12!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lock in**

**~`Japan's POV**

W-What should I do? We locked up in here! Maria-san is still upset.. I tried to open the door but it's no use. I just sigh and I sit besides Maria-san. I look at her. She was so beautiful… Her beauty was exotic. Everyone admires her beauty but they realize that she was so violent than Hungary-san and Belarus-san. I touch her fore head and I smiled "I wish that… You still be on my side.." I said "But… I think.. That will never happened again.."

"Mnn…"

"O-Oh C-Crap!" I immediately remove my hand on her fore head and I pretend that I didn't hold her fore head

**~End of Japan's POV**

Maria slowly opened her eyes and she looks all over the room and she met the deep black ones

"W-What happened?" Maria gets up, she sits on the floor and she leaned on the wall

"You suddenly fainted when you realize that we locked up.." Japan spoke up and he avoid to look on her

Maria sighs "Ah.. I see.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You didn't do anything wrong on me.. Right?" Maria stared on the floor and she hugs her knees.

Japan sweatdropped "W-What? I-I didn't do anything wrong!?" he face at the Filipina

Maria faces on him "Really?"

"Yes" he spoke

Maria didn't realize that she was already looking in his eyes. She suddenly blushes and she faces away on him. Japan blushes too. He scratches his cheek and he slowly faces away on her.

_'M-My gosh.. A-Am I blushing!? NO WAY.. NO WAY…'_ Maria blushing so hard and she puffed her cheeks

Kiku looks at Maria. He saw that her face was already red and her cheeks puffed. He chuckled a bit

Maria heard his chuckle and she spoke up "What!?" she glance at the Japanese man who tried to hide his chuckle

"You're still the same… You still puffing your cheeks like that.." he chuckled more

Maria blushes "W-What! I-Im n-not! S-See? I-its n-not!" she pokes her cheeks; proving that her cheeks are not puffing.

Japan chuckled more. Philippines pout and she sighs.

**_*Growl!* _**_(Sorry for the wrong sound effects heehee)_

Japan jumped in shock "What was that?" he stared at Maria who blushing so hard

Maria pouts "It's my tummy…" she was already in her chibi form because she was already shy on him.

Japan smiled a little and he chuckled "You are hungry.. Aren't you?" he smirks

Maria glances at the smirking Japanese man. She suddenly blushes "W-What! I-Im not! W-What s-should i-." before she will say something, her tummy growled again.

**-Silence-**

Maria puffed her cheeks "I-It's not like I-Im hungry or anything!?" she blushes and she crossed her arms on her chest

Japan sighs and he smiled "A typical Tsundere.." he grabs something in his pocket

Maria's face became pokerface and she blushes more "W-What!? I-Im n-not Tsundere!" she wailed her arms and she saw that Kiku was eating rice ball

Japan gives another rice ball to Maria "Here… I know that you like this.." he gives his another rice ball to her

Maria pouts "I-Im not! I don't like that stupid-." Again, her tummy growled again. Kiku sighs and he said "Don't deny that you didn't like this, you always eat five box of Onigiri.." he warmly smiled to her

"I-Im not!" she face away. Japan moves his hand with rice ball to her. "Come on.. Eat it.." he said.

Maria shook her head. "No!" she pouts. Japan convince her again "Come on.. Don't be shy.." Kiku chuckled

Maria slowly looks at the onigiri on Japan's hand. She blushes a bit and she slowly gets the onigiri on his hand and she just stared on it.

"Well?" Kiku said while he eat the last bite of the onigiri

Maria bites the onigiri and she chews it. Kiku just stared at the Filipina who eating the onigiri. Maria's cheeks blushes and she eats the onigiri so fast.

Japan's mouth slightly open. The Republic of the Philippines was really hungry. _'Im sure that she was totally hungry..' _he thought

When Maria already done eating the onigiri, she sighs and she looks down. "T-Thank you…" she pouts

Japan sighs and he smiled to her. "It's okey…"

Maria pouts more "D-Don't misunderstood this scene okey? Im still hate you.." she rolled her eyes and she face away to him

Japan sighs "I know, I know.."

Maria glances to her watch and it's already 7:01 pm. She deeply sighs "This is not good.. How can I finish my works!? Ugh.. I wish that I didn't find my locket first.. And most of all, if I didn't go in this stupid conference room, I'm not locked up with him.." she mumbles

Japan stared at the Filipina. He notices that she was not comfortable with him. He really wants that Maria will accept his sorry. But that's impossible. You know why? It's because he hurts Maria and her siblings during the world war.

"Hey… Kiku.." Maria spoke while she was staring to her watch.

"Y-Yes?"

"What did you feel when… You're torturing me and my siblings?" Maria asks Kiku. She was very curious about it.

"I-I don't know.." Kiku faces away to her. He cannot believe that she will asks that kind of question

"Liar.." she coldly said

Kiku face to her and his eyes narrowed a little "That's true Maria.."

Maria yelled "No! You're lying to me! I know that you enjoying it while you were torturing us!" a tear rolled on her cheeks and she gritted her teeth

Japan's eyes widen and he looks down. "It's not.."

"No!"

"It's not.."

"No! You are just lying so don't-."

Before Maria will say something to him. Japan hugs her. He tightens his hug so that Maria will feel that he was already regrets all of his wrong doings during the World War II. "Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai.." he gritted his teeth. He forces himself to hold his tears back.

Maria tries to push him but she cannot "S-Shut up! I-I don't need your sorry!" she punch his back but not so hard. She was already crying. "L-Lemme go! I-I d-don't need your.." her eyes widen. She heard that Kiku was sobbing. She said "W-Why a-are you-."

"Please! FORGIVE ME!" he shouted and more tears were rolling on his cheeks. "I-I know t-that.. I hurt you, Luz-chan, Visa-kun, Minda-kun, China-san, Taiwan-san, Viet-san, South Korea-san a-and.." he hugs Philippines more "Everyone! I hurt EVERYONE!" he sobs "I-Im truly sorry…" he strokes Philippines dark hair.

Maria gritted her teeth and she said "N-No… Y-you w-wont…" she cries "I-I will NEVER accept your apology! Also my Papa!" she shouts

"You didn't even know how I feel when you kill my people! Y-You know how I felt!?" she sobs "It's really hurts! It's more hurt than your katana swings through my body!" she grips Kiku's jacket "Papa said to me.. That he will never betrays me but he just did it! I treated him as my father.. but... IT'S USELESS!" sh shouts "I don't know if… I can trust everyone… Even my best friends… Im not sure if I can trust them or not… Also Kuya Yao, Kuya Alfred, Viet-chan, South Korea, Tai-chan.. and the others!" she murmured "I hate to trust everyone… Im tired to trust everyone… I-I can't hold it.."

Kiku's eyes widen and he release Maria. Philippines buried her face by her hands. She just continues to cry and cry.

"Maria.."

**Other side:**

Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan sneaks in Philippines' Office.

Vietnam looks all over the office "Chi-chan?" she said "Chi-chan? Where are you?"

Taiwan looks all of the books on the shelves "Wow… Jie-Jie also reading light novels!" she gets one book on the shelf and she scanned it.

"I think Unnie-chan was on her room.." South Korea walks through Maria's bedroom and he already holding the door knob

Vietnam gets the book that Taiwan was holding and she throws it to South Korea "You bastard! What if Chi-chan was changing her clothes!?" she enraged

Taiwan puts her one finger on her lips "Hmm… Are you sure Vietnam?" she glares at the Vietnamese "Maybe you already imagining Jie-Jie wearing-."

Vietnam closes Taiwan's mouth by her hand "Shut up you idiot! I-Im not p-perv!" she blushes

Taiwan coldly said to her "Liar.."

South Korea was already emitting his pervy aura. "Guehehehehe… Unnie-chan changing her clothes?! Huehuehuehue! I can grope her breast!" he turns the door knob and he pushes the door

"HEY! DON'T PEEK WITHOUT US!" Vietnam and Taiwan squeaks and they immediately pushes the Korean and…

"WOAH!" they shouts and they glomps on the floor.

"O-Ouch…" Taiwan groaned

"H-hey! G-Go away! Y-You two were heavy!" South Korea tries to push them.

"O-Ouch! South Korea! It's hurts!" Taiwan squeaks "Vietnam! Go away! You're heavy!" Taiwan glared at Vietnam

Vietnam muttered "Hey! Watch it!" she growled as she sits on the floor while Taiwan smacking South Korea's head

**_*Ringing phone* _**

"Huh?" South Korea frowned "Is that yours Mei?"

Taiwan shook her head "Nope.. That's not mine.. Maybe Lien.." she looks at the Vietnamese

"Oh!.." Vietnam gets her cell phone on her pocket and she answers it.

"Hello?" Vietnam said while South Korea and Taiwan leaned closer to the older nation

_"Umm.. Lien?" _Hungary spoke up

"Oh! Ms. Hungary! Why you call up?" Vietnam giggles while she was hitting South Korea with her rice paddle because he was trying to grope her breast.

_"Your Big sister Piri was locked up on the conference room.." _Hungary worriedly said

"W-WHAT!?" Vietnam said it aloud. South Korea and Taiwan was shocked and the two of them just hear their conversation.

Hungary said _"A-Actually, While Prussia was walking on the hallway, he heard Piri-chan's voice and he said that she was crying. Prussia followed her cry and he just found himself on the door of the conference room.."_

"E-EH!? I-Is C-Chi-chan's okey!?"

Hungary said more _"Yes.. She's fine, she was with Kiku locked up in there."_

"A-Ah.. I see.." Vietnam sighs on a relief. Thank goodness that her big sister is okey.

_"B-By the way, Is Taiwan was there?"_

Vietnam frowned "Yeah… Actually, she was on my side and also South Korea.." she stared at the two

_"We need her help since she was expert on opening doors.."_

"E-Eh? W-Why? Is the janitor doesn't have the key?" Vietnam sweatdropped

Hungary laughs a bit _"Actually, the janitor have the key but he already left.."_

Vietnam tempered "Good heavens sake! He has no mind!? He didn't mind to look at the conference room before he locked it!?"

Hungary nervously said _"E-Etto… C-Calm down Viet… Come on! Go to the conference room now!"_

"Okey.." Vietnam agrees and she close her cell phone and she stood up "We must go to the conference room now.." she said "Chi-chan.." she worriedly said

Taiwan tries to open the door with her tools while Hungary, Prussia, South Korea, Vietnam waiting for Taiwan to opens the door.

"Hey Mei! How long could you open that stupid door!?" Vietnam growled while she crossed her arms

"Rúguǒ nǐ de shuí zuò zhège ma? Zhè shì fēicháng kùnnán de, nǐ zhīdào ma? Báichī mèimei! (*1)" Taiwan said to her sister. She uses her language so that her sister will not smack her again.

Vietnam enraged "WHAT DID YOU SAY Khốn chị!? (*2)" Vietnam enraged too

"Can you please stop fighting? Piri-chan and Kiku were waiting inside!?" Hungary scolded the two Asian Nations

"I agree with Hungary.." Prussia sighs and he leans on the wall.

Hungary blushes a bit and she cleared her throat "Tai-chan? Can you just continue to open the door please?"

Taiwan sweatdropped "Ahahaha.. Okey!"

**~After 5 minutes~**

Japan and Philippines finally get out on the room. Thanks to Taiwan who opens it. Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan hug Philippines

"Jie-Jie! Im really glad that you're okey!" Taiwan gleamed

Hungary sighs while Prussia patting Japan's back "Are you okey Japan?"

Japan nodded and he stared at the Filipina who patting her siblings head and he looks down on the floor. A big question mark appeared on Hungary, Prussia, Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan's head

"Something's wrong?" Hungary looks at the two nations who are not speaking.

Vietnam narrowed her eyes "Chị lớn (*1)? Are you okey?" the trio releases their big sister from the hug

"Unnie.. What's wrong?" South Korea said

"Jie-Jie?"

"Hey.. What the awesome going on here?" Prussia said it aloud

Hungary smack him with her frying pan "Shut up.."

Japan and Philippines didn't say a word and Philippines walks out.

"P-Piri-chan! W-Where are you going?" Hungary worriedly said

Philippines stop walking and she glance to them. "Im tired… Im going to sleep.." she coldly said

Taiwan added "Jie-jie! Are you not hungry? Let's eat with Japan-nii-."

Philippines growled "I SAID IM TIRED OKEY! SO DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

Taiwan sadly stared on the floor while Hungary, Vietnam, and South Korea sadly stared at the Filipina. While Prussia, he just stared at the Japanese man

Philippines said "Im sorry.. I have to go now." She continues to walk

All of them stared at the Japanese man and Japan ignored them. He just stared at the Filipina who walking away from them sadly.

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

(*1) **chị lớn/ chi**- Big Sister

(*2) **Rúguǒ nǐ de shuí zuò zhège ma? Zhè shì fēicháng kùnnán de, nǐ zhīdào ma? Báichī mèimei-**

If you're the one who doing this one? It's very hard You know!? Idiot sister

(*3) **Khốn chị**- Bastard Sister

* * *

_**Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry! I know this chapter is suck! *sulks on the corner* But please review more so that i have more courage to write more other fanfiction *bows***_

_**~Void-hime**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Im starting doing all of my new fanfictions~ huehuehue_**

_**Im sorry if i made Philippines so BITTER here heehee**_

_**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter 13!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Im still sorry..**

**December 10, 2012: In Maria's Office**

The Republic of the Philippines sincerely doing all of her paper works since she was not in the mood to do her paper works past few days.

"Being a new comer here was so hard.." Maria mumbled while she place the five papers that she already fill it up in the other side of the table. "Many forms to fill up.." she sighs and she continues to do her works. "Especially when you have no mood from this one.."

While she was writing, She suddenly remembers Kiku's words

_"Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai.."_

Maria stops writing and she just stared on the empty space and ones again, his words rung again.

_"Please! FORGIVE ME! I-I know t-that.. I hurt you, Luz-chan, Visa-kun, Minda-kun, China-san, Taiwan-san, Viet-san, South Korea-san a-and Everyone! I hurt EVERYONE! I-Im truly sorry…" _

Maria's eyes widen and she leaned on the chair and she inhaled the cold air and she exhaled. She looked up on the ceiling and she said "What am I thinking…" she closes her eyes

She had been thinking a lot the past few days about Kiku's apology. She didn't know if she should forgive him, or just go back to hating him. Sometimes it would give her a headache just thinking about it. In fact, it was giving her a headache right now.

"Ugh…. If I kept on thinking about that, my mind will explode.." she groaned and she massaged her fore head so that she can relax a bit.

She also remembered that she didn't talk to Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan in 7 days. She lost herself in 7 days and she didn't even smiled or talk to everyone else.

"My God… What am I doing!" she squeaks

**~After 1 hour~**

Maria yawn "Grahh! Finally! I finish it!" she stretches her arms while she was looking at the papers on her table. She arranged the papers and suddenly, her phone rings. She gets her phone on her pocket and she looks on the phone who is the person who text her. It was Singapore. She reads Singapore's message and it said

_"Maria, Can I come in?"_

Maria sweatdropped "W-Wha-? D-Don't say to me that.." she stared to the door. She sigh "Lee! How many times I have to tell to you that knocked on the door not sending me a message to give some permission to come here.." She said it aloud

After Maria spoke up, the door opens and she saw the Singaporean who carrying two paper bags. He bows "Thank you for reading my message"

Maria jumped in shock and she squeaks "W-What the! You didn't hear my words awhile back!?"

Singapore smiled to her "I heard it.. I just want to make you temper a little.." he grins

Maria pouts "Sing-kun!"

**~*Hetalia!*~**

"So.. Why are you here Singapore?" Maria smiles to him while she places a cup of coffee on the table. She sits besides Singapore and she waited the Singaporean to answer her question.

Singapore gets the cup of tea and he drink a little and he puts it on the table "Im just here to visit you.."

"I know… But why?"

Singapore sighs "I heard that you and Japan were locked up on the conference room.. And I notice that you are not okey…" Singapore pushes his eyeglasses

Maria froze and she nervously smiled to him "A-Ah.. I-I see.."

Singapore's eyes soften and he sighs again "By the way, Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan wants me to give this to you.." he gets the two paper bags to Philippines

Two question marks appeared on her head "Hm?" she looks inside of the paper bag. She saw plenty of mangoes on it. Her eyes shimmered and she drools

"M-Mango-kun!" she giggles and she still drooling.

**_(A/: Maria calls her mangoes "Mango-kun")_**

Singapore stared at the Filipina and he smiled. "You are already drooling.." he gets the napkin on the table and he wipes Maria's mouth.

Maria blink twice and she sweat drop. "Aheeheehee… Sorry about that Lee.." she warmly smiled "Oh no no no no! You don't need to wipe it!" she pushes Singapore's hand

Singapore's face becoming redder. Because he notice that Philippines already holding his hand. His face was already crimson red and he coughs a little

Maria made a worried face. "S-Singapore? A-Are you okey?" she didn't notice that she was already holding his hand.

Singapore coughs "Y-Yeah.. I-Im okey.." he face away at the Filipina and he still blushing

Maria added "Are you sure? Your face was already red.." she release her grip on Singapore's hand and she touches his fore head

The Singaporean meets the chocolate ones. He holds Maria's hand and he said "Yes im okey so don't worry about." He seriously said to her

Maria take a deep breath and she smiled "Thank goodness.." she notice that Singapore already holding her hand "U-Umm… Singapore?" she sweat drop and she points his hand.

Singapore release her hand, he blushes a little and he pushes his eyeglasses "I-Im sorry.." he face away from her again

Philippines raise her eyebrow _'What's with him?' _She glances at the paper bag and there's a card on it. She gets it and she reads it.

_"We sorry Chị lớn we didn't even know what's going on and we say something that makes you in bad mood_"

-Lien Chung

_"Unnie, we know that we are hard-headed but please forgive us!"_

-Im Young Soo

_"Jie-Jie, We hope you accept our gift. We know that you love mangoes! We will wait your response!"_

-Mei Wang

Maria smiles and she sighs. "Hey.. Singapore.."

Singapore looks at her. "Yes?"

"They're still on the door… Right?"

Singapore sweat drop "U-Umm.. Yeah.."

She sighs "Diyos ko po (*1) you said to them that they will stay outside.. Right Singapore?" she giggles and she saw the Singaporean who already coughing.

Singapore smiled a little "Ah.. Yes.."

Maria stands up and she walks to the door and she opens it. She saw Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan were already sleeping the side of the door.

Maria soften her eyes and she kneel down and she pokes their cheeks "Hey.. You three.. Wake up now.." she giggles

Vietnam slowly opened her eyes and she saw her big sister who already smiling on them. "C-Chị lớn?" she yawns and she rubs her eyes

South Korea and Taiwan wakes up and they yawn and they saw Philippines.

"Jie-Jie!" she hugs Philippines so tight.

Vietnam shyly said "U-Umm.. D-Do you already f-forgive us Chị lớn?"

South Korea pouts a little "Unnie…"

Philippines laughs a little "You three are so dramatic.." she choke "You three really inherited your dramatic attitude to Kuya Yao you know that?" she pats their head

The trio smiled "T-That means…"

Philippines nodded "Yup!" she hugs them so tight. She can't deny their apology since their sin was not too much. Compare it to Kiku and Antonio's sin to her.

Singapore walks out on the room and he said "Hey… How many minutes you three hug your big sister?" he grins

Vietnam muttered "Hey!"

Philippines giggled and she stands up and also with her siblings. Taiwan spoke up "Jie-Jie! Want to walk all around?" she grins

Maria sweatdropped "What do you mean?"

Singapore pushes his eyeglasses "She meant that… They want you to go to the living room. Actually, all of the nations wants to know you more..."

Maria nodded "Ah.. I see.." she smiled and she stared at the trio. Vietnam and South Korea poking Taiwan's cheeks and they look at Taiwan in 'Idiot little sister' look

Maria giggles "Come on! Let's go!"

**In the Living Room:**

The female nations asking some random questions to Maria. She always sweatdropped about their questions, just like this one:

"~ne ~ne Ms. Philippines! What is your favorite food?" Belgium holds the Filipina's hand

Maria sweatdropped "Umm… Filipino cuisines but if I taste some new foods of the other countries, im sure im starting to like it.." she smiled

Belgium squeaks "Really!?" she gets her chocolate "Wanna try some? This was so good!" she giggles

Maria blink twice and she accepts Belgium's chocolate. She took a bite and she gleamed "Wow… So delicious!" she giggles

The male nations just watching them and they were enjoying the scene

"Im sure that they were enjoying.." France laughs a little while he drinks the glass of wine

England glared at the French man "Shut up French pervert! I know that you'll harass Maria!"

America popped out "DON'T YOU DARE TO HARRASS MY LIL SIS DUDE.." he enraged at the French man

France sweatdropped "Ahonhonhonhon.. Don't worry! I'll not!"

"GOOD TO HEAR IT.."

Belgium squeaks "Really!? Thank you!" she hugs Maria so tight

Another girl spoke up. Maria's eyes widen _'W-What the… S-She h-has a h-huge b-breast!' _she sweatdropped

Belarus sits besides Maria "By the way, she's my Sestra, Ukraine. Her true name is Katyusha Braginskaya." She smiled

"Oh…" Maria nodded "Im sure that she has a large breast.." she sweatdropped

"Ahahha… Right.." The Belarusian sweatdropped too

"Etto.. What is your secret?" she spoke up and two boings heard

Maria shivered and she whispers to Belarus "S-She has a big breast… I think im want to plug my ears.."

Belarus answered "J-Just p-pretend that you didn't hear it.."

Maria jawdropped a little "U-Um… What do you mean Ms. Ukraine?" she muttered

"What I mean is, What is your secret why your breast was so big!" Ukraine giggles and a couple of boings heard

Seychelles, Belarus, and Hungary stared at Philippines' breast. "Woah.. You have a big breast!" Hungary giggles

Seychelles sweatdropped "Oh dear.. Not again.."

Belarus scolded her big sister "S-Sestra! D-Don't s-say something like that!"

Ukraine touches her cheek "Eh? Did I say anything?" she pouts "Oh yeah! What size Hungary?" she glances at the Hungarian

Belarus jawdropped "W-What the- HUNGARY! D-DON'T!"

Maria felt a pair of hands touch her BREAST!? She blushes harder and she squeaks "KYAAAHH! HUN-CHAN! D-DON'T!"

"Hmm…. I can't measure it! Im enjoying it!" Hungary giggles and she still groping Philippines' breasts

Belarus smacks Hungary "STOP IT! PLEASE!" she squeaks

"O-Oww..Heeheehee Sorry.." Hungary giggles

Belarus pats Philippines' back "Sorry for that.."

Maria sweatdropped "D-Don't worry… I-It's okay.."

England glance at the Spaniard who just staring at the Filipina. England sits besides Spain and he said "You want to solve your problem about your daughter?"

Spain gave him a fake smile "Ah! No thanks… I think… She'll never accepts my apology.."

Prussia popped out from nowhere "Don't worry Spain! I, the AWESOME PRUSSIA WILL HELP YOU KESESESESE!"

"B-Bloody hell… GILBERT!" England smacks the Prussian

Spain facepalmed "Dios mayo… I think you will never help me either.."

Prussia pats Spain's head "Kesesese! Don't underestimate the awesome me! Babe and I will help you!" he grins

A big question mark appeared on Spain and England's head "B-Babe? Who?"

Prussia laughs "Of course! My babe was Hun-

Hungary readies her frying pan and she smacks him "Shut up you idiot! W-What the heck are you talking about!" she blushes

Prussia laughs a little "Hey… Don't smack you fian-

**_*PLANG!*_**

Hungary smacks him more. The other male nations stared to them. Monaco and Liechtenstein walks towards them and Liechtenstein asks the Hungarian "Ms. Hungary? What's going on?" she pokes Hungary's waist

Hungary smiled to her "Nah.. It's nothin' Liecht" she pats her head

Philippines and Belarus popped out from nowhere "Hmm.. What was that Hun-chan?" the two smirks at the Hungarian

"U-Umm.."

Monaco sighs "I think the two of you were-.

Hungary closes Monaco's mouth and she sweatdropped "H-Hey.. D-Don't s-say that n-news p-please?"

France cooed "Ahonhonhonhon~! What is that Ms. Elizabeta~"

Hungary kicks his ***CENSORED* **and she shouts "I'LL NEVER SAY THAT THING!"

France cried while he was holding his ***CENSORED* **"W-Why did you hit it! I'll never have a child now!"

***Pow!***

"What are you talking about.. You idiot.." Philippines glared at the French man while she hid her rattan sticks

All of the nations said "Ouch.."

Prussia hugs Hungary "Aww… Don't deny it please? Say to them now~"

The other nations were already interested to the news.

"~Vee! I wanna know Ms. Hungary!" Italy gleamed

"I think what was that news.." Indonesia puts her hands on her chin

Myanmar sighs "I think we shouldn't popped in on their conversation sis.."

Brunei sighs too "The European countries were so immature.. Right China?"

"~ARU! DON'T HARRASS LATVIA!" China pulls Russia's scarf while Latvia was crying

Brunei sweatdropped "I think he's busy.."

Singapore pushes his glasses "Immature one.."

"~da? Are you jealous China?" Russia grins at China

China blushes "W-What!? I-I never!"

Russia stops patting Latvia's head "Don't worry… I'll comfort you~" he hugs China so tight

"Aiyah! Stop that! ~aru! Malaysia! Macau! Help me!"

Malaysia and Macau shook their head "No.."

"Hong Kong! Can I claimed your breast ~DAZE!?" South Korea grins

Taiwan kicks South Korea's butt "Shut up South Korea-gege! And if you do, I'll kick you more!" she gave him a death glare

Hong Kong blushes lightly.. "Ano… Thanks Tai.. I guess.." he scratches his cheek

Taiwan squeaks "E-Eh! I-It's nothing!"

"Wow.. Good one Tai-chan~" Vietnam giggles

Cambodia agrees "Yeah right!"

Taiwan blushes so hard and she squeaks "Nuu! Stop teasing me!"

"Chao! Help me!" Laos shouts while Timor Leste biting his finger

Thailand sweatdropped "~ana! Timor! Stop it!" he pulls Timor back

"Come on babe~ Say it now~" Prussia convincing Hungary to say to them about the news

"SHUT UP AND WHEN YOU KEEP ON CONVINCING ME TO SAY TO THEM, I'LL NEVER-." She sweatdropped and she saw all of the nations were smirking. ESPECIALLY Belarus and Philippines

Philippines grin wider "Go on~"

Belarus added "Say it now.."

"UGH! NEVER MIND!" Hungary shouts all over the room and all of them laugh.

**5:30 pm; In the hallway:**

The random party was already done. Maria already met all of the nations. It seems that this day was a tiring day. She enters on the elevator and she sighs. "Im sure that this day was so different than the past few days when I arrive her.." she recalls all the memories and she sighs

The elevator's door opens and she goes out. While she was walking to her office, someone calls her name. The voice was so familiar…

"Maria!"

Maria looks on her back. Her eyes widen. She saw Spain who catching up on her and she felt that her body was already trembling. She nervously wait the Spaniard to came up on her.

"Maria… Im sorry… If I disturbed you.." Spain smiles to her

Maria's eyes furrowed "Yeah… You disturbed me… Mr. Spain.." she cannot believe what did she say to her former boss. The one who take care of her, the one who became her father and calling him 'Papa' Now.. Maria calls him… Mister..

Spain paused a little and Maria heard that Spain gulps a bit. Maria sees that Spain was disappointed on what she said. Maria deeply inhaled and she spoke up "What? Mr. Spain? DO you need something?"

Spain smiles to her "U-Umm… Y-You forgot t-this locket on the restaurant… It seems that you dropped it" he gets the locket on his pocket and he gives it to Maria

Maria's eyes widen. She immediately gets the locket on Spain's hand. She holds it tightly and she spoke "T-Thank you…" she just said "B-By the way, d-do you remember t-this l-locket?" she nervously said. _'W-What am I saying!? I-Im sure that he didn't remember it.. B-But.. M-Maybe he still remember it..'_

Spain scratches his head and he apologetically smiles to her "Im sorry but I don't know what you're talking about.." he nervously laughs

Maria was so shock on what he said. It's just that she heard 100 glasses fells down on the floor. She gritted her teeth and she forces herself to not cry. "Y-You… W-Why? WHY DID YOU FORGET IT!?" she shouts

Spain's eyes widen and he spoke "W-What d-do you mean.."

"Stop! Please!.." she growled "I can't believe that you forgot that day when you gave me this locket in my birthday!? You know? This is the first present that I receive! I-I can't b-believe that.." she closes her eyes tightly "You forget it!"

Spain steps forward "M-Mi H-Hija.. W-Wait.."

Maria protested "NO! Get away from me! Don't call me 'MI HIJA' ever again! Y-You… You always give me… a fake… memories… JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! I REALLY HATE YOU PA-." she paused and she shouts more "I HATE YOU SPAIN!?" she runs away

"M-Mi Hija.." Spain clenched his fist and he punches it to the wall "ESTUPIDO! (*1) W-Why did I lie that I forgot about that locket.." he cried

Spain didn't know, the Axis (Minus Japan), The Allied Force, Romano, and the VietKoTai Trio were watching them

"Geez… Spain was so mean to Chi lo.." Vietnam sighs

Taiwan enraged "Nuu.. How dare he lied to Jie-Jie!?"

"I'll grope Spain's breast because of that!" South Korea added

**_*Smack!*_**

"Shut up ~aru! We were serious here!" China glared at the Korean

France sighs "I guess this will never work…"

"You Bloody Frog!"

"~Vee… Our plan didn't work afterall…"

"He was a fucking tomato bastard.."

"Nein… Maybe… I think Spain was mental blocked while talking to Philippines.." Germany muttered

"~da…" Russia pats China's head so hard

"~Aru! Stop it!"

"You said that I will harass you~" Russia gave him a sexy smirk

China blushes and he slaps his face "Aiyah! I didn't say anything!" he saw the others were already white and their mouth was slightly open.

"China-gege.." Taiwan sniffs while grinning

"When will be the wedding?" Vietnam smirks

"AIYAH! SHUT UP!"

"Oh dear.." Can and she ada sighs

Maria runs so fast and she opens her office and she locked it. She kneel down and she buried her face with her face and she cries more "W-Why did you forget it Papa?" she sobs "WHY!?" she shouts. She throws the locket somewhere and she continues to cry. She remove her hands on her face and she glance on her table. She saw a bouquet of cherry blossoms on her table. She stands up and she gets the bouquet.

She smells the scent of the flowers and she smiles "When I smells the scent of these flowers, I felt that… It heals the wounds in my heart.." she smiles and she notice that there was a card on it. She gets it and she reads: 'I'm still sorry.' And on the lower right corner of the card was the signature of a certain Japanese man.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. Kiku had given her flowers once before. It was the last time she had seen him before he occupied her. She remembered the day too well.

They knew that they couldn't speak to each other now that they were on opposite sides. They were like best friends, those two. Kiku had given her a bouquet of flowers exactly like the ones she was holding in her hands. He said in these exact words, "Y-You s-still..." she sobs "You still trying your best t-to say sorry to me.."

Maria realized she was sobbing hysterically now. She missed him, she really did. But he didn't keep his promise, and he hurt her. No, he didn't just hurt her. He broke her heart, into little tiny pieces that could be mended back together. She didn't know anymore. If only that war never happened, then they would be the same as they had been many years ago. The fond memories they had together were everything to her back then. He was her only company at that time, other than her Kuya Alfred.

"W-What should I do?" she sits on the floor and she cries again "I-I say something bad to him… A-And.." she grips her skirt tightly "Papa… Hurt me again…" she gritted her teeth "I-I will think about this one.."

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

(*1) **Estupido- **Stupid

* * *

_**I hope you like it!~ Please review more for good heaven's sake!**_

_**~Void-hime**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okey... ~ღ_**

**_THIS IS IT! CHAPTER 14~_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Forgive or not?**

Today was yet again the day of another world conference. It was the usual, countries bickering and such. But today, Maria's thoughts weren't on that. She ignored the sounds of fighting and the loud cuss words that filled the room. She kept her eyes fixed on the wall, thinking long and hard.

Maria's mind had been busy throughout the meeting. She just couldn't find herself coming to a decision should she forgive him or not? She had been arguing with herself for four hours, and she still came to no conclusion. Kiku didn't show at the meeting today, though. That just made her worries even more.

Apparently it showed that she was having trouble with herself, because Elizabeta and Natalia ask her if she was okey.

"Piri-chan.. Are you okey? It seems that you have a problem.." Elizabeta gently pats Maria's shoulder

"Something happens?" Natalia sits beside her while she was looking to her lonely eyes

Maria gave them a fake smile "Ah… Yeah…" she nodded

Elizabeta and Natalia looks at each other and they sighs "Don't hide it Maria.." Natalia crossed her arms

Elizabeta agrees "Just say it.."

Maria deeply sighs "It's just… you know…" she scratches her cheeks

Elizabeta and Natalia leaned closer "Hmm?"

"Should i…. Forgive… Kiku?" she shyly said to them

Elizabeta and Natalia smiles to their precious best friend "It depends on you Maria if you will forgive him or not" Belarus pats Maria's back

Elizabeta giggles "You know what Maria? I think you must follow what you feels…" she points Maria's chest

"Elizabeta was right, Follow what you feel, not your mind.." Natalia smiles to her

Their words rung on Maria's mind. She sadly smiles and she looks down "How about my Papa? He hurts me last night.."

The Hungarian and the Belarusian shouts "W-WHAT!" they stands up. Maria sweatdropped and she noticed that the noise was already gone. She sweatdropped more because the whole nations were already staring at them

Alfred breaks the silence "Hey! What the hell happened!?"

Maria tugs their arms "G-Girls? You must go to your proper places.. The meeting will start now… I think"

**~*Hetalia!*~**

The leading role for the world conference for today was Singapore. He was totally serious and strict when it comes to business and the economy. The whole nations have no choice, they must listen to him and if they not, they will eat Durian. While Maria taking notes on her notebook, someone throws her a crumpled paper on her head and she took it. A big question mark appeared on her head. She opens the crumpled paper and she reads it by her eyes:

_Hey Piri-chan! Since Singapore was the leading role today and we can't do sign language, I & Bela-chan will talk to you via 'Crumpled message'!_

Maria sweatdropped _'W-What? C-crumpled message? What kind of name was that.. It seems legit..' _she looks everywhere to find Hungary and Belarus. She finally saw them; they were sitting on the other side. Hungary and Belarus wave their hands

Maria sighs and she continues to read the message:

_By the way… What did Antonio do to you last night?_

Maria narrowed her eyes, she don't want to recall that. But it seems that when she opens her thoughts to her best friends, she will be okey. _'I think… They were different than the others..' _She gets her pen and she starts writing. When she was already done, she crumpled it again and she looks everywhere if someone will see her throwing the paper. She throws it to Belarus and they finally got the paper.

Maria staring to the two what will be their reaction. After a few minutes, Hungary burst into tears while Belarus' eyes were already teary. Maria sweatdropped. Belarus gets the paper on Hungary's hands and start writing on the paper. After that, she crumpled the paper and she was going to throw it but Hungary leans to Belarus back and accidentally, Belarus throw the paper somewhere and it was landed on Indonesia's front.

Belarus jawdropped and she smacks the crying Hungarian. Maria sweatdropped and she secretly gets the crumpled paper on Indonesia's front since Indonesia was sitting beside to her. She immediately gets the paper and she sighs. _'Salamat sa Diyos.. I get it.. (*1)'_

She opens the paper and she reads it and she suddenly sweatdropped _'W-What happens to Natalia's penmanship!?' _she just continued to read it:

_Im so sorry for the penmanship *an emoticon with a sweat drop on the head* Hungary was sobbing and she was shaking my hands and there… My penmanship was bad as hell *an emoticon who doing the face desk* By the way… About what you said awhile back, Is that true? I can't believe that Antonio did that.. M-Maybe… He was mental blocked while he was talking to you…_

Maria's eyes widen and she sighs _"Maybe…" _another paper throws on Maria's head and she frowned. _'What was that for?' _she rubs her head _'That was so hard…' _she gets the paper and she opens it. She jumped to her table but the other nations didn't notice it. _'W-What the heck…':_

_P.S:_

_DON'T WORRY PIRI-CHAN.. I WILL TEACH HIM A LESSON… GEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE *an emoticon with a devil smile and a devil horns*_

_~ Elizabeta Hedevary :X_

Maria sweatdropped she saw Hungary who already holding a frying pan while Belarus sweatdropped too.

_'W-What the…' _

**~*Hetalia!*~**

**In the Garden:**

"ANTONIO! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MARIA-CHAN!" Hungary readies her frying pan to smack the Spaniard who sadly stared on the porcelain table

Gilbert grips Elizabeta's arms so tight and he said "Babe.. Calm down…" he seriously said

Elizabeta growled "Why should I calm down here!? He hurts Maria-chan's feelings!? That's why she has no hope to forgive Kiku and Antonio!"

Ludwig joins on their conversation "Antonio was mental blocked while he was talking to Maria…"

Elizabeta stops growling "Eh?"

"Ludwig was right Hun-chan…"

"Huh? Oh.. Natalia…" Elizabeta looks on her back and she saw Belarus and Liechtenstein.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert said to the two ladies

Lili shyly said to him "We heard Ms. Hungary's voice and we think that she will kill someone.. so… we were here.."

Gilbert laughs "Kesesesese! Actually, she will actually kill Antonio-.

Elizabeta smacks his head "Shut up…"

Belarus glance at the Spaniard "Hey.. Antonio… Do you have plans for Maria? You must solve this one…"

Lili scratches her cheek and she spoke up "Umm.. What's going on?"

Gilbert pats Lili's head "Don't worry, we will tell to you after this one"

Antonio sadly smiles to them "Im sorry…"

"Eh! What are you talking about?!" Elizabeta shouts

Natalia narrowed her eyes "Don't tell to us that…"

"…." Antonio didn't say a word. He just sighs and holds his hands together.

**~8:30pm, In Maria's Office: In the bedroom**

Maria was lying on her bed. She turns on her left and right. She cannot think so much on how to forgive Antonio and Kiku. "Natalia and Elizabeta said… I will follow my true feelings… Not the mind…" she said and she stared on the ceiling

"Papa…" Maria softly said. She heard the wall clock ticking. The gentle wind blew on the room. And suddenly she remembered that she threw the locket somewhere. "Oh yeah… I forgot… I threw it somewhere on the room…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maria stands up and she finds the locket all over the room. She looks under the bed, closet and even the bathroom!? "E-Eh? What? Hey… Don't say something like that Void-hime.. I didn't even go to the bathroom when I threw the locket.." she glared to the Author..

**_Ahahah! Sorry Piri-chan~ *shivered*_**

Maria just sighs and she goes to her office. She looks all over the room and she saw the flowers that Kiku gave to her. She takes a look on the flowers and she saw something shining on the flowers. She gets the shining one on the flowers. She saw her locket. "W-What the… H-How did the locket… w-was on these flowers?" she jawdropped a bit. She gasps and she smiled. "Well… Thank you cherry blossom flowers… I found my locket.." she paused "No…" she sighs "Thank you.. Kiku.." she giggles

Maria wears the locket and she giggles a bit "Welcome back.." she whispered. She goes back to her bed and she lies. She was about to sleep but she accidentally remembered what will be will actually happens tomorrow. She suddenly shivered and she covered herself with her blanket "Ugh.. Geez! What's going on! Why should I remember that!?" she mumbles She tossed her blanket and she tries to sleep but she can't. "Im really nervous… I dunno what will happen tomorrow… W-Will made my day bad? Good? O-Or… M-Made me cry or something?" she bit her lower lip. She tossed her blanket again and she sighs. "I can't sleep…" she sweatdropped.

**In The Other side…**

The Allied Force, The South East Asian nations and the other Asians were still on the conference room. They are doing their remaining works.

Myanmar slammed himself on the table "Geez… I can't take it anymore.." he groaned

Indonesia smacks Myanmar with her pen "Ugh.. Just do your work Myo.. Anyways.. Is Maria already finishes her works huh Arthur?"

England stared at the Indonesian "Yup.. Actually she finish it yesterday.."

"Not Only that.. I think Canada already finish it too~" Laos sighs as he continue writing.

"Huh? Canada who?" Brunei said

Laos sweat dropped "You didn't know Canada? He was the brother of America.."

"Hmm… I didn't knew him at all.." Brunei laughs a little

Laos sighs "Idiot.."

Malaysia puts the pile of paper works on her side "Even Cambodia, Singapore and Thailand too.. They already finish their works" she sighs

France hugs Malaysia "Oh~ Don't be so lonely Malaysia~ Im just right here besides you~" he cooed as he holds Malaysia's chin

**_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*_**

"Shut Up you Bloody FROG!"

Indonesia glared at the French man "How dare you to flirt my little sister!"

"You Idiot! Stop hugging me! EVER!" Malaysia glared at the French man and still the perverted man hugging the Malaysian

"Aww… Don't be like that.." France gave her a pervy face

"PERVERT!" Malaysia smacks France

Taiwan sips her milk tea and she sighs "Woah… This is not good.." she sweat dropped "Right Hong?" she smiled at the Cantonese

Hong Kong just nodded and he said "Mei… Do you already finish your work?" he raises his eyebrows

The Taiwanese perked "Ne! Oh yeah!" she sweat dropped

"I'll just sleep for awhile.." Myanmar yawn and he sleeps on the table

Brunei sighs "Immature.."

Vietnam sighs while she was doing her works "First… Malaysia… And who's next? My Chi lo?" she glared at France

A very dark aura covered all over the room. They saw China and America cracking their knuckles.

"DON'T HARRASS MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERTED FRENCH MAN ~ARU!" China made a scary face

"AS I SAID TO YOU AWHILE BACK, DON'T HARRASS MY LIL SIS AND IF YOU DO…." America evilly laughs

Russia popped out "~da? What's going on?" he grins

"Oh boy…" South Korea hides on Indonesia's back

China and America shivered and they slowly stared at the Russian guy

"T-Thank g-goodness… R-Russia save me.." France said while he sink down and he hides under the table.

"I-It's nothing ~aru!" China nervously laughs

"Y-Yeah! A-Anyways! I-I have-

Alfred was cut off by the ring of his cellphone. He greeted it normally before becoming silent for a few moments. All of them stop doing something as they stared at the American. England could tell that something was wrong. Alfred's face was slowly turning pale, his expression in a form of shock and worry. His hands were trembling and he could hardly hold his cellphone correctly anymore. He responded and put his phone back in his pocket. He turned to them.

"What's happened ~DAZE?" South Korea said

"Something wrong?" Vietnam raises her eyebrows

"Guys… There's something happens to…

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

(*1) **Salamat sa Diyos****- **Thank God

* * *

_**Okey... hate me now... *readies all of Kiku's katana* this chapter was so short and i think it's kinda cliffhanger or something huehue~**_

_** Please review more and more! for good heaven's sake!**_

_**~Void-hime**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_OMAYGLOB..._**

**_I finally finish the first chapter of my new Hetalia fanfic named "The Queen Carrier" but unfortunately, i will not publish it for awhile since i didn't finish my fanfic entitled "Big Sister Piri Became 5 years old!" so don't worry guys! I will finish it all of my HIATUS fanfics :3_**

**_Anyways! Here's the chapter 15~!_**

**_I cried a little while making this chapter.._**

**_I dunno if you can feel THE FEELS here.. huehue~_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Bad News**

**Next Day…**

There's no meeting today. So Maria just stays on her room. She was really bored. She cannot contact Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan. She wondered what they are doing today. Maria was lying on the bed; she always looks on her cellphone if there's a message, but she there's not. She sighs more and she didn't even know what's going on outside.

"I wonder… What's going on outside.." she stands up and she opens the curtain. She saw that it's raining outside. "Oh… So it's raining.." her eyes soften as she holds the window. "Oh dear… If I go outside… My health will…" she looks down on the floor and she sighs.

Maria gets her cellphone and she walks out on her bed room and she gets one book on the shelf. She sat down and she opens the book. "Maybe.. I'll spend my time reading books.." she groaned

While Maria was busy reading books, her cellphone suddenly rings and she perk out on her chair "Eek!" she yelled and she saw her cellphone "Ugh.. Is just my cellphone" she sighs and she answers it. It was Hungary who was on the phone and she was saying something. After that, Maria's eyes widen and she was shaking a little. She hangs her phone and she whispered "Oh no…" she immediately runs to her bed room and she changes her clothes. She was wearing a blue blouse, navy pants and blue sandals. She brushes her hair and she puts her hairclip. She wears her black jacket and she gets her umbrella (since it's raining outside) and she burst out on the room and she locks it.

Maria was running on the hallway. Her face made a worried face and she thought _'T-This is not true… K-Kiku was…'_

**_~`Flashback_**

_'Hello?'_

_'Maria, it's me Elizabeta..'_

_'Oh Elizabeta! Why you call up?'_

_'Maria… Something bad happens to Kiku' she said it nervously_

_Maria froze a bit and she said 'W-What h-happens to Kiku?'_

_'You see.. Last night, Kiku was walking on the streets way back on the building and suddenly…' Elizabeta pause_

_'S-Suddenly?'_

_'…the taxi cab crashes onto him…'_

_Maria shivered 'W-What?'_

_'They said, the taxi driver was drunk and he fell asleep while driving…'_

_ 'N-No way..'_

_'The hospital calls Alfred last night and that was a perfect timing to him since he was still awakes. He sends messages to the entire nation on what happens to him…' she paused a bit 'Wait… You didn't receive the message aren't you?' _

_'N-No… I didn't..'_

_The Hungarian sighs 'I guess I know now the reason why he didn't send you..'_

_'…..'_

_'Because… He doesn't want that you will be lonely again and as long as I know you…. You are very worried when it comes in this kind of incident..'_

_'….'_

_'Maria?'_

_'….'_

_'Maria? Are you still there?'_

_'Where are you now Hungary?'_

_'Im in the hospital with Natalia…'_

_'Okey… Im coming right there.. Just wait me there..'_

_'B-But Maria-_

**_*toot* *toot* *toot*_**

**_``CALL ENDED``_**

**~`End of Flashback**

Maria was already outside on the building and she calls the taxi and she immediately go inside on the taxi. While the taxi will take her to the hospital where Kiku was confined, she was mumbling on her mind _'Nuu... Kuya... You are so stupid! You didn't even send me that STUPID MESSAGE!'_

"Miss, we already here.." the taxi driver with a British accent said to Maria. She gives her change and she opens the taxi's door and she opens her umbrella. She immediately goes to the hospital and she said to herself _'Kiku.. Hang in there… Im already there..'_

**Inside of the Hospital:**

Maria slowly walks on the counter. She asks the nurse where is the room of Kiku is. The nurse said it and Maria immediately walks and she looks at the every room number. When she finally found Kiku's room, she takes a deep breath as she opens the door. When she opens the door, she saw Natalia and Elizabeta sitting on the other chair. Maria closes the door and Natalia worriedly said "Maria…". Maria ignores the Belarusian. Her eyes widen and she walks towards at the Japanese man. The Japanese man's face was pale white, his IV standing right next to him, knowing she probably won't be talking to him for a while. Bandages were placed all over his body, and there was a cast holding his injured leg up and a white clothe surrounds his head. She sat down at the chair beside his bed and she holds Kiku's hands. "How is he?" she said. She didn't stared to the two female nations, she just stared at Kiku's face

Elizabeta stared at the Filipina "But the doctor said that it'll take more medications to cure his wounds.." her lips curled

Natalia added "And the doctor said that, his head was the worst part… Many blood loss on it.." she said it solemnly

Elizabeta sadly stared on the floor "Im so sorry if I'll say this now but… He was in coma…"

The word 'coma' makes Maria shivered "T-That's not true.." she unbelievingly stared to her best friends

Elizabeta just continue staring on the floor sadly while Natalia looks away from Maria.

"No way.." she faces back at Kiku. "P-Please… Wake up.." a tear rolled on her cheeks "Please.. Wake up!" she shouts. She holds Kiku's hands so tightly and she kisses his hand "P-Please… D-Don't go away… P-Please!" she was already sobbing hysterically. "Im sorry.. Im sorry.. Im sorry.. I-It's my fault why is this happened to you… I-If… I-If.. I understand what you feel… It didn't happen to you…" she smiled and more tears rolled to her cheeks. The Hungarian and the Belarusian walks to Maria and they pat her back.

"Piri-chan.. Don't cry.. Please.. Kiku will awake so please don't cry.." Natalia gave a sad face to Maria.

Elizabeta sadly smiles to Maria "You know Piri-chan? Kiku doesn't want to see you crying okey? So don't cry… Please?" she wipes Maria's tears by her thumb

Maria was still crying. She place Kiku's hand on her chest and she smiled "Promise to me.. You'll wake up okey?" she smiled.

**After a few hours:**

"Kiku… See you tomorrow.. kay?" Maria said to the Japanese man "Don't loss hope.." she kisses his forehead and she smiled to them "Let's go?"

Elizabeta and Natalia agree as the two go out on the room.

The three of them goes out on Kiku's room. Before Maria will close the door, she looks at Kiku again and she sadly smiles. "Good bye.." she closes the door.

When Maria closes the door, she deeply sighs and she leans on the door. "Do you think he'll wake up?" she sadly looks at the two female nations

Elizabeta and Natalia look at each other and they smiled to Maria "Of course he will!" Elizabeta said with full of determination

Natalia crossed her arms and she closes her eyes "If he didn't wake up, I'll kill him with my knives"

Maria and Elizabeta's face were priceless as they stared at the Belarusian. Natalia opens her one eye to look at them and she sighs "Anyways… He will wake up since he wants to hear your acceptance" she smiled to them

Maria sadly looks at the floor "...Yeah" she wryly said

Elizabeta must break the feels. She happily said it aloud "WUSHU! Stop the FEELS okey?" she pouted "We must pray to God that he'll wake up early…" she winks

Maria and Natalia saluted "Yes!"

The three of them starts walking to the hall. They were thinking too much about Kiku's condition. Natalia and Elizabeta trying their best to make Maria happy and not worry too much about him. Actually, the two of them didn't tell to Maria that it'll take too long that Kiku will be in coma. If they tell to her, you know now what will happens to Maria.

Finally, they were already outside of the hospital, and still it's raining. They called the taxi and they go inside in the taxi. When they were already inside, Maria still looking at the hospital and a tears rolled on Maria's cheeks. She cannot control herself to not cry but she cannot. She cried and cried. She buried her face with her hands. Natalia and Elizabeta just patting her back and they kept shouting on their mind 'Why is this happening to her?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**In the front of Maria's Office:**

"Well, see you tomorrow Maria" Elizabeta smiled as she wave her hand

Maria smiled back "See you tomorrow, Elizabeta, Natalia.." she waves her hand

The two wave their hands and they go to their own rooms. Maria sighs as she opens the door.

**XxXxX**

"Kiku-nii was in coma for a long time…" Mei sadly said while she was patting Hong Kong's panda

Hong Kong sighs "I wonder if Maria already knows this one…"

Mei stared at the Cantonese "No way Xiang.. I-If she knew that Kiku-nii was…" a tear rolled on Mei's cheeks. She buried her face with her hands "I-I don't want t-that… J-Jie-Jie will cry again!" she shouts

Xiang's eyes soften as he hugs the Taiwanese "Shhh.. Don't cry…" he hushes and he pats Mei's head

Mei sobs "X-Xiang! W-What should I do!? I don't know what to do if Jie-Jie will cry non-stop!" she said it aloud "I-I want to protect and comfort Jie-Jie.. Just like the way she protect and comforted me.."

**_~`Flashbacks_**

_The Taiwanese closes her ears and she curled herself. Her brown eyes shut tightly and a tear starting to rolled on her cheeks. "K-Kiku-nii… S-Stop.. P-Please.." she whispered to herself while Kiku was busy torturing the persons on the other room. She cannot believe that she also put in the dark room with metal bars. "Kiku-nii… I and J-Jie-Jie treated you as our big brother a-and…" another painful yelled rung to her ears. She tightens her grip on her ears and she starts crying. "M-Maria-jiejie.. B-Big Sister! H-help m-me! I-I don't want to hear their shouts! I don't want to hear it! Jie-Jie! Jie-Jie! Help me!" she shouts. _

_Kiku immediately enters on the room where Mei was there. Mei's eyes widen as she stared at Kiku's face. His face was many blood stains and a blood dripping on Kiku's katana. He evilly smiled "Do you want that I'll torture you in front of your big sister?" he walks towards to the Taiwanese as he pulled her arms as he dragged her to the other room. He ignored Mei's protest._

_When they finally on their destination, Kiku pushes her to the wall and he readies his katana to tortured the Taiwanese. "Philippines, I think im not contented to tortured Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao.. So.." he grins "I will tortured your sibling, Taiwan before I continue to tortured you.." he glance at the Filipina_

_Mei's eyes widen as she stared at her big sister "J-Jie-Jie?" she trembles_

_She saw Philippines' body was full of wounds and bruises. She immediately runs towards at the Filipina "Jie-Jie! Jie-Jie!" she hugs her_

_"M-Mei? I-I said to you t-that d-don't go i-in m-my p-place and.." Maria sobs as she pats Mei's head_

_Mei shook her head "No J-Jie-Jie! I will still by your side!" she said it aloud_

_Kiku claps "Bravo! What a scene! I love it! A poor little girl wants to be in her Big sister's side since she was about to DIE!" he swings his katana to Mei but…_

**_*SLASH!*_**

_Mei's eyes widen. Maria protects Mei from Kiku's katana. Maria tightly hugs Mei "I-I d-don't want t-that y-you w-will be in v-vain.." a tear dripped on Mei's shoulder. "J-Jie-Jie.."_

_Kiku growled "YOU! GET OUT OF THIS!" he continues to slash Maria's back_

_Maria groaned a bit "Rnngggnnn.." she tightens her hug to Mei_

_Mei shouts "Stop! Please! Don't! Stop it! PLEASE STOP IT!"_

_Mei cried and cried while she was hugging Maria. "J-Jie-jie! Im sorry.. Im sorry… Im sorry… Im sorry…" she keep on saying Im sorry to Maria_

_"Shh… Don't say sorry…" Maria sadly smiled at the Taiwanese "It's my responsibility to protect one of my siblings and…" a tear rolled down on her cheeks "D-Don't cry…" she smiled as the tears rolled on her cheeks_

_"J-Jie-Jie!" she hugs the Filipina more_

**_~`End of Flashbacks_**

"I know that Jie-Jie really hates Kiku-nii.." Mei softly said "But.. Deep inside on her heart… She already forgive him and she really loves him and also with Mr. Antonio.." she smiled at the Cantonese "She don't want that someone will die especially the one that she really love…" she smiles more

Xiang suddenly blushes when she saw Mei's sweet smile. He just pats her head "I know…" he smiled

The Vietnamese suddenly opens the door and she squealed "Oooh~~! There's a lovey dovey here eh!?" she smirks at the two nations who are still hugging each other.

Xiang and Mei suddenly blush and they immediately release each other and they stared on the floor while blushing.

Lien smirks more "SO… You two already sex each other eh?" she evilly grinned

The two stared at the Vietnamese as they glared to her "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Xiang shouts and his face was all red

Taiwan added "I'll tell to you to Jie-Jie! You already saying like that since my ears are not virgin anymore!" she squeaks

Lien crossed her arms "Since how many did your ears heard many erotic words~?"

"Millionth times" Mei said and she suddenly closes her mouth with her hands.

"See?" Vietnam muttered

Mei saw Xiang's priceless face and she blushes "Nuuu! STOP IT ALREADY VIETNAM!" she shouts

"Geeheeheehee~!"

"A-Anyways.. Speaking of Jie-Jie… Is she already comes out on her room?" Mei said to the Vietnamese

Lien sadly said to Mei "She didn't.. But… I saw her running on the hallways about an hour ago and she was in her casual attire.. I-I think.. sh-she already know now…"

Mei suddenly gasps while Xiang seriously stared at the Vietnamese. "N-No way…"

**XxXxXx**

Maria was still on her room. Crying. She knew that Kiku hurts her many times during the war. "W-what's with this feeling? I know that this is not much worse than on what happens during the war.. B-But…" buried herself on her pillow "H-He was in coma… I know that he was still alive but he cannot see me…" she sobs "I-I c-can't…. S-Stop c-crying a-about t-that s-stupid…" she cries more "D-Don't you dare to die Kiku and If you do! I will make your dead body into double dead!" she shouts "W-What? N-No! I-I.. U-Umm.." she blushes 'Ugghh! JUST DON'T DIE!"

That night, Maria was quite sure that she had insomnia. The young girl was tossing and turning in bed. Lifting her blanket, she looked at the alarm clock just arms reach away. It was 2:20 am. She went to bed at 8:00 am. She tried counting sheep, shutting her eyes closed for long periods of time, and even drank warm milk. She was very sure she had insomnia.

Or maybe she just a lot of things on her mind...

Like what?

The health of a certain Japanese man for example.

"Kiku…" an image of the Japanese man appeared on her mind that he was smiling to her. She suddenly blushes and slaps herself "W-What the-! Ughh! W-Why am I blushing!? A-Am I falling to him or what!?" she asks

**[Author: Yes you are!]**

**[Readers: Yeah! You are falling in love to Kiku!]**

She glared "Ughh! I-It's j-just t-that h-he was not good in his condition and I suddenly fallen in love to him!?" she squeaks

She blushes more… "I-I d-don't k-know…" she enraged "Ugh! I can't sleep!" she pouted

She called on the hospital if he was already wake up but there still wasn't any sign of him waking up. Maria didn't even know why she was so worried about him. Wasn't she mad at him? Certainly not anymore.

And that's exactly what she has been debating on these past few days in her head. Wasn't it about time to forgive Antonio too? It would be a lie to say that she didn't miss him. But it would also be a lie to say that she wasn't still angry at him.

In the end, she decided that she should just forgive the Spaniard. There was no reason in staying mad at him. It was the right thing to do anyways. It would benefit them both, and they would no longer have the strained relationship they have as of now. Even though things could never be the same as before.

Of course, just because she was going to forgive him doesn't mean she was going to trust him. That would be in the very far future, perhaps even never. The familial bond they previously had was a thing of the past now.

Her mind wondered when Kiku would wake up. How long would it take? A couple of months? A year? A few years? She surely hoped it wasn't the last one. Hopefully he would wake up soon. Although Maria was initially angry at him, now she realized how much he meant to her. They used to be so close; the war just tore them apart.

"Papa…" she sighs "UGH! I WANT TO SLEEP! JUST STOP IT!" she slaps herself and she closes her eyes

* * *

_**Wait for the next chapter!~**_

_**And don't worry! I will do my best to finish my other fanfics *bows***_

_** Please review more and more! for good heaven's sake!**_

_**~Void-hime**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_OH. EM. GEE!_**

**_I will finish this fanfic ASAP! huehue~ Just joking~_**

**_Im already in make the chapter 17, 18 and 19. I'll not post them for awhile since i have to re-check it if there's some mistakes ; A ;_**

**_As you can see on te previous chapters, there's some mistakes ; A;_**

**_Any ways! Enjoy the chapter 16!_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Truth or Dare**

Today, Maria was in a rush. You know why? Because she was late for the conference. And no, she wasn't talking about 10, 15, or even 30 minutes late. She was 1 hour late. And all because she couldn't get enough sleep the previous night. Stupid Kiku. Why did he have to be on her mind?

"Kyaaah! No way! Im late!" Maria puts her clothes on and she brushes her hair. She was totally late. Actually she cannot sleep last night. She slept only 3 hours. She goes on the bed 8:00 and she slept 4:00 am. Such a misfortune..

"Stupid.. Stupid me! Thinking about Kiku last night!" she growled. This wasn't new to her, since she would always arrive late to practically everything. But not this late.

It's not like it mattered anyways. They would probably still be screaming their vocal cords off or choking the life out of each other. Something like that.

Maria headed out the door. When she burst through the doors of the room, she was greeted by people that were indeed screaming and choking each other.

She blinks twice. She saw all of the papers scattered everywhere. A very big vein popped on her head and Mei hugs her

"Jie-Jie~! You came!" Mei cooed and she was enjoying hugging her big sister

Maria gritted her teeth; she was emitting her angry aura and she pats Mei's head so hard. "Aheeheehee~ What's with the trashes here.." she pats her head more

Mei's eyes were already teary and she tries to removes Maria's hand to her head. Actually, Maria's hand's hitting her curl "J-Jie-Jie.. U-Umm.. A-Actually.. T-There's a-a p-party… A-A r-random p-party" she gasps when Maria hits her curl

"Chi lo!" Lien immediately pushes Mei and she hugs Maria "You bastard! Don't hug big sis if you didn't ask permission to me!" she stuck her tongue out

Mei cracks her knuckles "Nuu! What are you talking about!? Jie-Jie is not yours!" she said while she was pulling the Vietnamese's sleeves

"Unnie! Your breast are belongs to me ~DAZE!"

Maria's eyes widen as she looks on her back. She saw Young Soo who are ready to claim her breast "Y-Young Soo! N-No! S-Stop!" she shouts as she covered her chest by her arms

Mei and Lien's ears perk and they ready their knuckles as they punch the perverted Korean. "South Korea-gege! You have no rights to touch Jie-Jie's breast!" Mei shouts at the Korean

"Huh! Don't say something like that Mei! You always want to touch Unnie's breast!" Young Soo growled and he stuck his tongue out

Mei suddenly blushes "I-m not!" she pouts

Lien crosses her arms to her chest "Hmm… I think you are jealous because you have a small breast.. Right Mei-Mei?" she smirks as she looks at Mei's chest

Young Soo sits on the floor while he scratching his head "Ahh… So that's why! Hahah!"

Mei blushes more and she covered her chest "W-What! I-Im n-not! J-Jie-Jie! D-Don't listen to them!" she squeaks while she still covering her chest

Maria's eyes narrowed a little and she gets her rattan sticks and…

**_*Pow! Pow! POW!*_**

"You three are so immature…" a very big vein popped on Maria's head as she pulls their back. _'Geez… They are so immature.. I think they were trying to make me happy because on what happens to Kiku'_

"Uwaaahh! I can't believe that I belonged to your pervertness Mei and Young Soo!" Lien growled while she was holding her bump on her head

"Nuu! I am not pervert!" Mei shouts and she force herself to not cry and a big bump growing on her head "Young Soo-gege is only the pervert!" she glares at the Korea

"Ahh! We were siblings so you two are pervert okey!" Young Soo glared "O-Oww.. M-my bump.." he bit his lip because of the pain

Maria sits beside Liechtenstein and China while the trio still quarrelling on the other side. She sighs and the younger nation spoke up "Umm.. Maria?" Liechtenstein stared at the Filipina

"Hmm?"

"I wish that Mr. Japan will be okey..." Lili smiles to her

Maria's eyes widen and she sadly smiled to her "I hope so…"

Lili smiled and she said "Don't worry Maria, Mr. Japan will be okey and besides, we are here to comfort you.." she blushes

Maria giggles a bit "Aheeheehee.. Thank you…" she smiled and her being obsessive from cute things strikes her. She pokes Lili's cheeks "You are so cute Lili, by the way.. I hear that you cut your hair because you want to be like your big brother right?"

"T-Thank you!" Liechtenstein warmly smiles "And Yes.. I really want to be like him.. But.." she sighs "But he said that I shouldn't have a lover.. Just like my brother.. He wants to be neutral.." she pouts a little

Maria sweatdropped "E-Eh? W-Why?"

Lili sighs "It's because when I have a boyfriend and we married and we were having sex and I will have a son or daughter and when I birth to my baby, I will die.." she pouts

Maria jawdropped as she holds Lili's shoulders "W-Wait.. W-What are you talking about a-and h-how did you know that word!?" she sweatdropped _'Oh dear.. What on earth that Switzerland said that kind of thing to Lili.. S-She was still 15 years old for good heaven's sake_' she thought

Lili puts her one finger on her lips "Oh… About Se-

Before Lili will say that… um.. you see.. umm.. YEAH.. **_*cleared my throat*_**Maria immediately closes her mouth and she said "Please… Don't say that word again.. EVER.. Please.. You are still young for that.." she said in monotone voice and she removes her hand to Lili's mouth

Lili blink twice "Eh? Is that bad?"

Maria coughs a little "Y-Yeah.. It's very BAD.." she nervously smiles and she pats Lili's head

"Okey dudes! We will be having a game!" Alfred shouts all over the room

Elizabeta and Natalia sit between Lili and Maria. "So.. Are you okey now Maria?" Elizabeta winks while she was reading yaoi doujins

Maria sadly smiles to the Hungarian "Yep Im- OW!" she squeaks. Someone smacks her head and it was Natalia who already pouting

"H-hey.. W-Why did you smack me like that?" Maria gave a puppy eyes to Natalia

Natalia sighs and she smiles "Do you remember that you are the one who teach me how to smile?" she seriously stared at the chocolate ones

Maria blink twice and she nodded "Yes.."

"You are not smiling like that when the last time I saw your true smile" she sighs "I did my best to smile more and be a good little sister to my brother and my sister… So… Smile!" she squeaks

Elizabeta and Lili giggles and they say "Smile! Smile! Smile!" they squeaks

Maria stuck her tongue out and she sighs "No…"

Elizabeta pouts "Nuu… You are so bitter you know.."

"It would be fun to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', non?" Francis spoke up.

"You bloody frog, only you would suggest that! Besides, you would go far past the limits of that game anyways."

"_W-what about 'Truth or Dare'?" _Maria turned to see Matthew was on her back. Since when did he get there?

"Hey, I got a totally cool idea! Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Alfred said.

"_I just s-said that..."_

Maria suddenly sweat drop "Poor Kuya Mattie.."

"Anyways, here are the rules!-

"~DAZE! IF IT'S MY TURN, I'LL DARE THAT I TOUCH MARIA-UNNIE'S BREAST!" Young Soo laughs

Maria sweatdropped while Elizabeta and Natalia on her sides were staring on her big breast (Hey.. Not so much big okey?) She coughs and she covered her chest with her arms while Lili was holding her chest and she sighs, the meaning of her sigh is _'My gosh…My chest.. Too small..'_. "SHUT UP ~ARU!" Yao kicks the Korean

Alfred cleared his throat "As I was saying.. Nothing M rated,"

Francis groaned because of that while Mei and Lien were smacking Young Soo.

"And if the person refuses to take the dare then...uh..." Elizabeta thinks

"They'll dance 'GENTLEMAN!'" Somebody in the background suggested.

All of them sweat drop "The HECK… I CAN'T DANCE THAT STUPID DANCE!" Ludwig shouts and he blushes

Gilbert laughs and he choke "You just shy to dance that AWESOME dance!"

Ludwig glares at his brother "I AM NOT BRUDER.."

Young Soo laughs as he stands up "HAHAHAH! THAT DANCE ORIGINATED FROM MEH!" he chokes

Mei sweatdropped "South Korea-gege… Stop that…" she tugs Young Soo's cloth

Lien facepalmed "My God.."

Malaysia gleamed "Yeah! Young Soo was right!" she squeals. Actually, she was a fan of K-pop

Indonesia suddenly smacks the Malaysian "Calm down Aya…"

The Korean glance at the Filipina "Unnie! Gentleman was so popular in your place right?"

The Filipina suddenly shivered because the entire nation stared to her. She sweatdropped and she looks away

South Korea made a priceless face "Unnie-chan! Don't deny it!"

Maria was still not looking to them. "No…" she was totally embarrassed about it

Young Soo sulks on the corner "U-Unnie-chan.."

Maria sighs and she said it in monotone voice "Yes… Yes… It was popular…" she sweat drop

Young Soo suddenly gleamed "See!? ALL OF YOUR THINGS AND DANCES ARE ORIGINATED FROM-

Maria smacks the Korean with her rattan sticks "Shut up… Rattan sticks is not originated from you…" she glared

"Whoa.." Elizabeta sweat drop

**~`*Hetalia!*`~**

"Okay, I'll start!" Alfred looked around the room. "Lovino! Truth or dare?"

Lovino scoffed. "Che! I'm not gonna take any chances! Truth."

"Is it true that you curl is your erogenous zone?"

All of the nations stared at the Italian. Actually, they are so curious about his curl.

Lovino blushed a deep scarlet. Wow, he really did look like a tomato. He looked down and murmured something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I fucking said yes!" Maria giggled at this. She had already known the answer to that.

All of them laugh and they're start teasing him.

Lovino shouts "What the fucking hell! Stop teasing me! GOD DAMMIT!"

Maria glared at the Italian and she smacks him with her rattan sticks "What did I tell to you Lovino?" she evilly smiles

Romano sweat drop "U-Umm… I-I s-still r-remember!"

"Good to hear it" she smiles and she hides her rattan sticks while the other nations just stared at the Filipina. They didn't even know that she can stop Lovino's colorful words.

"Now it's my fucking-." He suddenly paused when he feels the angry aura of the Filipina. "I-I mean.. It's turn! Oi, tomato bastard. Truth or dare?"

"Dare~"

"I dare you to stop fuck-." He shivered more and he cleared his throat "I dare you to not call me 'Lovi' for the rest of the day."

"Okay, Lovi-" He glared at the Spaniard. "-no."

Antonio suddenly gazed upon Maria with a serious look on his face. Green bored into deep brown. "Maria," he started. "Truth or dare."

Elizabeta nervously stared at the Spaniard while Natalia just waiting for the Filipina's response.

"Oh boy.. This is good.." Mei readies her recorder and she just continues staring the two nations.

Lien sweat drop "Hey.. Stop that…" she cracks her knuckled to smack Mei

As if knowing what he wanted, Maria answered. "Truth."

"Are you still mad at me?" Concern was etched upon his face. Maria looked away, a small blush from embarrassment tinting her face. Why did he have to ask her in front of everybody?

Maria looks to her left to avoid the Spaniard's gaze. She was blushing so hard and she was so shy about it. The Nordics, and the Allied Force was on the left side so they stared on the Filipina. Maria suddenly sweat drop and she face away on them. She stared on her left and she saw the Asians and the other nations were curiously staring to her. She have no choice, she looks down she pouts so much.

"So… What's your answer Maria?" Alfred said while he was munching his hamburger

Elizabeta pats Maria's back "Say it now, don't be shy.." she giggles while Lili and Natalia nodded

Maria deeply catch his breath and she slowly glance at Antonio. Her eyes were full of determination and she spoke up. "What are you talking about? I-I-Im n-not m-mad to y-you a-anymore.." she closes her eyes tightly and she must called her papa now. She opens her eyes and she sweetly smiled to him "…Papa"

**[Author: A MOMENT OF SILENCE PLEASE..]**

**-Silence-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Author: Okey! Break the Silence now America!]**

"DUDES! IT'S FAMILY BONDING TIME!" Alfred pulled them into a tight hug.

All of them celebrate, the others already eating and they shouting 'Horray! They are okey now!'

_'Way to spoil the moment, Kuya.'_ Maria gave Antonio a warm hug. It was returned by a bone-crushing hug. "Uwaaahh! Mi Hija! I miss you so much!' he cooed as he kiss Maria's forehead

Maria's eyes bugled and she immediately pats Antonio's back "P-Papa! I-I can't b-breathe.. P-Papa.." she squeaks

**XxXx**

The game continued on with practically everybody answering with 'truth'. Just like this one:

Francis was his turn. He will go to asks Elizabeta. "Ohonhonhonhon~ Elizabeta~ Truth or Dare~?"

Maria whispers to Elizabeta "Hey… Say truth.. I think he will do something FISHY to you if you say DARE.."

Elizabeta whispers back "Yeah.. I know.." she sighs and she glared at the French man "TRUTH OF COURSE.."

Francis shivered "W-What's with the glare!"

Elizabeta evilly smiled "Oh nothing.."

"A-Anyways! I just wanted to know that what's YOUR REAL RELATIONSHIP between you and Gilbert!?" he smiled

Elizabeta suddenly blushes and she stared at the Prussian who already smiling to her. She readies her frying pan "I'll never say it! EVER!"

Young Soo's ears perk and he stands up "Ahahhah! So! You'll dance GENTLEMAN!"

Elizabeta sweat drop and she glance at Maria "I think.. You must say the truth f you don't want to dance that.." she giggles

"M-Maria! B-But!"

Natalia protested "No buts Elizabeta.."

Elizabeta sighs and she glared the French man again. "Our relationship eh? As you can see, when I and Austria were divorce.." she glance to the Austrian who smiling to her "I suddenly realize that I love Gilbert… S-So… W-We a-already…"

Maria popped out "Mag-Kasintahan! (*1)"

Elizabeta nodded. Actually, she knew some of the language of Maria "Yeah. And G-Gilbert su-suddenly a-asks m-me t-to…" she blushes so hard

All of them leaned closer "Ask what?"

Gilbert shouts "I ASK HER TO MARRY ME AND SHE ANSWER YES!"

All of them jump in shock, all of the female nations squealed (Even Maria and Natalia.. Wow.. she even squealed).

"Kyaah! Congrats!" Maria giggles

"W-Well as he said.." Elizabeta was blushing so hard. Compare it to Antonio's tomatoes

Francis muttered "You must say it! Not him!"

All of them agree and she squealed "HE ASK ME TO MARRY HIM AND I ANSWER YES! AND WE WILL MARRY NEXT YEAR!"

The female nations squealed more while the male nations plugs their ears

"GODDAMMIT! STOP SQUEALING!" Myanmar shouts especially to Indonesia, since her squeal is the loudest of all.

Singapore sighs and he still plugging his ears "The girls have a loud and thin voice.."

Young Soo shouts at Lien and Mei "Hey! Can you please stop squealing!?"

Lien and Mei punches Young Soo and they're eyes were already in heart shape "Kyyaa! I wish that Hong will propose to me!" Mei squealed more

Lien squealed more "Gyyaaaa! So sweet!

Elizabeta was so flushed and she suddenly faints

"E-Eh! Elizabeta!"

**~*Hetalia!*~**

That was, until the questions fell on Romano once more.

"Oi, mango bitch. Truth or dare."

"What did you say again!?" she glared

Lovino sweat drop "As I said… Hey Sorella! Truth or Dare?"

Maria smirked. "Dare." She really wanted to see what he would make her do. They hated each other ever since they met. Which was hundreds of years ago? It's true that their relationship had gotten somewhat better, but the look in Lovino's eyes made her know that he still despise her. She didn't really like him either, but for the sake of foreign relations, she tried to be nicer to him. It had worked out a few times. Like when she first saw again in that elevator, but they only made small talk.

"I dare you to eat one of Arthur's scones."

Elizabeta and Natalia jaw drop and their face was pale white

"HEY! MY SCONES ARE NOT THAT BAD!"

Alfred put his hand on Maria's shoulder. "Good bye, Maria. It's been nice knowing you."

"Eh?" Maria sweat drop

Mei suddenly popped out from nowhere "Jie-Jie! Please! Listen carefully! Don't eat any of Arthur's scones okey!" her eyes were already teary

Lien smacks the Taiwanese "She's right Chi Lo!"

Mei glared at the Taiwanese "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Unnie-chan! Before you die, lemme touch your breast!" Young Soo yelled while he readies himself to touch Maria's breast

Before the Korean will touch the Filipina's breast, Yao kicks his butt and he protects Maria from Young Soo's pervert hands "Stop that ~aru!" he glared and he suddenly holds Maria's hands "Please! I beg to you ~aru! I'll give you all of my buns and even Spratly! Just please don't eat his scones!"

Maria sweatdropped "E-Eh.. K-Kuya.."

Young Soo recovered easily from the Chinese's kick and he shouts "Unnie-chan! Agree now! SO that we can eat Aniki's buns while groping your breast!"

Lien smacks Young Soo with her rice paddle "Ugh! Shut up!"

"This is a disaster for the new comer.. Especially to our Chairman ~ana" Thailand sweat drop while watching the scene

"I wish that Uncle Arthur will not let Maria die because of his scones.." Singapore adjust his eyeglasses

Antonio hugs Lovino "No way! Mi Hija and me already close to each other and the curse scones will kill Maria!?" he cries

"Oi! You Tomato bastard! Stop hugging me dammit!" Lovino kicks the Spaniard's head

"Oh come on. I'm sure his cooking isn't that bad."

While Arthur was cooking the scones on the kitchen, the whole nations keep on asking if Maria will continue to eat his scones. Maria must know why they want to not eat Arthur's scones

"U-Ummm… Im sorry to ask, b-but… Why do you want to not eat Arthur's scones?" she puts her finger on her chin

**[Author: A moment of silence please…]**

**[Reader: Again?!]**

**[Author: A-Anyways! Seychelles! Break the silence! Now!]**

Seychelles cleared her throat and she spoke up "Y-You see Maria… Arthur has a TERRIBLE cooking skill…"

All of them agreed and they said in unison "Yeah… TERRIBLE cooking skills"

Maria sweat drop more because of them "Don't say like that.. Maybe… He improves his skills for a long time…" she sigh "Right Papa?" she glances at the Spaniard

"W-What are you talking about Mi Hija!? He's cooking skills didn't improve!" he burst into tears and he hugs his precious daughter

"But Sorella.. You didn't even taste his cookings" Lovino said

"Fratello was right Sorella" Italy agrees

"Actually, he offered me once when im was five years old.."

All of them were already pale white when they heard the words of the Filipina.

Antonio releases Maria from the hug "W-What!? W-Why I didn't know that!?"

Maria sweatdropped "You see Papa… You have your meeting with Mr. boss.. When Arthur offered me a cookie that he made, I took a bite but Kuya Alejandro suddenly smacks me and he throws the cookie somewhere and he scolded at me.." she sighs "Right Kuya?" she glance at the Mexican

"Yepp.." Alejandro agrees while he was eating chili peppers

Antonio growled "If Mi Hijo did to Mi Hija, I will do it to since Arthur's cookings wer-

Before Antonio will say something, Arthur opens the door and he smiled to everyone "My scones are ready! So eat it up now Maria~!" he sung

"NO WAY!" All of them retreat and they leave Maria on the table and they were on the other table. HIDING.

Maria stared at the plate set before her. The scones Arthur has made looked completely normal.

_'They must have been overreacting'_. Still, she slowly picked one up and stared at it. She turned around to see everybody watching her with wide eyes, seeing if she would really eat it.

_'What's with those creepy stare!?' _she thought. She was already shivering because of the whole nation's eyes were staring to her

Hesitantly, she popped one into her mouth. Actually, it didn't taste all that bad. She swallowed and saw that the entire world was looking at her in disbelief. Even Arthur.

Maria shrugged. "It tastes good."

**[*insert loud gasp from the readers and the author here*]**

The entire building erupted into World War III. Arthur was running around proclaiming that there was no proof that he wasn't a secretive murderer through food poisoning, the rest of Europe was proclaiming that it was now the end of the world, and everyone else...was just adding to the chaos.

The Asians and Southeast Asians were shouting to the whole world that why did Maria taste the scones and she even says that it taste good

As of now, Young Soo, Mei, Lien, Natalia and Elizabeta were asking her various questions of how she survived it. And to be honest, she was suddenly feeling drowsy.

"M-Maria? A-Are you okey?" Natalia nervously said to the Filipina

*STILL NO ANSWER*

Elizabeta said It aloud "H-Hey.. P-Piri-chan.."

*NOPE.. STILL NOT ANSWERING*

"J-Jie-Jie?"

"Chi lo!"

"D-Daze?"

Maria slowly stared to them and she softly spoke "What did you say aga–" She passed out. She was already lying on the floor

"Kyaaah! No way! MI HIJA!" Antonio shouts and he immediately goes to Maria

"Nyaaa! Jie-Jie!"

"OMG! England just, like, totally killed Maria!" Feliks shrieked.

"Oh boy…" Arthur shivered

"Aiyaah! Maria ~aru!" Yao holds Maria's hand

They heard Maria was muttering. They lean closer to hear her mutters.

"Umiikot ang mundo.. Napakabilis umikot ang mundo ko… Lahat ng mga bansa ay nahihilo… Lalung-lalo na ako… Bilog ang mata ko bilog na bilog… Gumuhit ng bilog, ayun ang mundo…" Maria passed out

"M-Mi Hija!"

"What did she say?" Natalia asks Elizabeta

Elizabeta clears her throat "The earth was turning around; My world was turning very fast. All of the countries were drowsy, especially me… My eyes were round, VERY ROUND.. Draw a circle, that's the earth…" she translated it and all of them are stop muttering

"NO WAY! HER LAST WORDS!" Alfred shouts

"SHUTTAP! DON'T SAY SUCH A THING!" the Vietnamese smacks the American with her rice paddle

* * *

**~`Void-Hime's Translation**

**(*1) Mag-kasintahan?: Couples**

* * *

_**Huehuehue~~ I can't hold my tears back.. ;A;**_

_**Imma almost on the chapter 16! Horray! But wait for the surprises~! geheeheehee~**_

_**honestly, im really excited to update the other chapters since you will know who will be the Boyfriend of.. yeah! You can vote my poll in my profile!**_

_**I think only one got the right answer on that poll geeheeheehee~! **_

_**im already spoiling THAT chapter! .**_

_**ANYWAYS! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**_

_** Please review more and more! for good heaven's sake!**_

_**~Void-hime**_


End file.
